Faeted
by JNGT
Summary: Bo learns that Dyson has his love back. She finally chooses to be with him but what happens when a new fae takes a particular interest in Lauren?
1. Chapter 1

Bo shifted uneasily on her feet, glancing sideways at Kenzi

"are you sure she's gonna be here? What if she doesn't want to see me Kenz what am I supposed to do?"

"Whoa there Bo Bo calm down, Hot Pants is always happy to see you"

"But Kenz I'm with Dyson what if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore? I don't think I could handle losing her friendship. I care about her a lot ya know?"

Bo looked at Kenzi her eyes pleading her to understand the emotional dilemma she was in. Dyson had his love back, she was his one and only mate. Was she supposed to let him spend the rest of his life happy and alone. No Bo would not have that on her conscience, not again, not after he lost his love once already. But telling Lauren, that terrified Bo, she didn't think she could handle the look of hurt. Lauren saw through Bo and Bo was afraid of what she would see. Of what Lauren would do when she saw the truth behind Bo's eyes.

Lauren walked through the doors of the Dahl, her eyes seeking out Bo as if they had a mind of their own. "Bo" she called walking to where Bo and Kenzi were standing by the bar.

"Good luck Bo Bo" Kenzi muttered before grabbing her drink, nodding at Lauren and moving away from them.

"Lauren" Bo sighed her body immediately relaxing just by being in her presence. She smiled falling into Laurens brown expressive eyes. So much emotion was flashing through them that Bo couldn't keep up. She merely reached out to grab her hand. "Can we talk?"

"Of course Bo"

Bo lead them towards the couch, never letting go of her hand.

Lauren stared at Bo, waiting for her to say whatever it was that was so urgent that Lauren had to immediately rush to the Dahl.

Bo sighed staring down at their hands. She reluctantly released them, settling them in her lap before flickering her gaze back up to Lauren steeling herself for what she needed to say.

"Lauren you know that I care about you so much, and I value or friendship and not matter what happens I want us to continue being friends if we can"

"Bo" Lauren sighed "What are you trying to say" her voice sounded emotionless but Lauren had a feeling in her gut that this conversation was not going to end in the way she wanted it to.

"When we went to fight the Garuda Dyson was different I don't know if you noticed, but umm Kenzi visited the Norm before the battle. She wanted to make sure I had the backup I needed and well she got his love back" Bo sat back her monologue coming to an abrupt end. Internally she cringed that wasn't the way she wanted to say it.

Lauren merely stared at Bo, her brown eyes delving what secrets it could from the conflicted blue eyes that were staring back at her. Lauren felt the hurt, and betrayal that was threatening to spill out from her when she took a deep breath and closed down. She would feel this later but now, now she needed to escape before Bo could push the knife even deeper into her chest.

"You got back together" Lauren said it like a statement but Bo nodded anyways, frantically searching for a clue into what Lauren was feeling. Usually she was so easy to read and yet Bo couldn't get a thing. Lauren was closed down, more so than Bo had ever seen and a sense of dread began to spread within her. The sudden need to explain her actions surfaced.

"Wolf's only get one mate, I'm his I couldn't let him suffer for the rest of his life" Bo knew she was pleading with Lauren to understand. But she wanted no needed lauren to understand to remain a part of Bo's life.

Lauren sighed glancing around the Dahl, not allowing herself to feel anything. Letting the doctor side of her take over.

"If that's what you want then I'm happy for you. But I need to get back to the lab I have several patients with burns who need to be watched carefully over the next few days. Tell Kenzi I say hello" With that Lauren stood already turning away ready to escape. She felt the walls closing in and knew she wouldn't be able to handle the situation much longer.

Bo didn't understand what was happening. Lauren was leaving, Bo couldn't really blame her but somehow it made the whole situation feel much more final than Bo was comfortable with.

Kenzi inwardly winced as she saw Lauren making a hasty retreat out of the Dahl, she turned taking in Bo's face. Bo looked like a little kid, whose parents had taken away her new puppy. Kenzi shook her head wondering how much longer Bo was going to let this love triangle of hers continue.

Bo slowly walked up to Kenzi. "hey"

"how'd the Doc take it?"

"I don't know I told her and she just left. Kenzi it was like she didn't feel anything, she wished us the best, what does that even mean?" Bo exclaimed staring at Kenzi like she should have an answer to explain the whole thing away.

"Bo Bo Laurens different I think this is her way of dealing"

"but she left" Bo whispered grabbing a drink from the bar.

"you can't have them both Bo I love you and Ill support you whoever you choose. But you chose Dyson and now you expect Lauren to what hang around until you get bored?" Kenzi was one for hard truths and as much as it hurt her to do this to Bo someone had to talk to her before this whole thing got even more out of hand.

The door to the Dahl banged against the door as Dyson and Hale stumbled in.

"Bo my beautiful Bo my girlfriend!" Dyson shouted pulling Bo closer to kiss her. "I missed you" all Bo could do was smile sadly and nod. She forced herself to lean against Dyson letting him guide her to a seat in the bar.

Dyson flopped down pulling Bo with him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He kissed her forehead stroking her hair softly muttering "mine your finally mine" Bo shuddered her body betraying her dislike. No she thought I don't belong to you. Another part of her wanted to think of Lauren but she stopped it. This is what she had chosen. Dyson was her choice, but why did it feel like she was cheating whenever he came close to her. _Because you are, _a voice inside her whispered as her eyes started to glow, _because you are._


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren slammed the door closed behind her the tears she had been keeping at bay threatening to spill. She dropped her bag at the door, walked straight into the kitchen and went for the ice cream.

She collapsed on the floor spoon in one hand ice cream in another. Lauren know how pathetic she looked, falling for the girl who only was interested in her because her favourite man was unavailable but the second that wolf took one glance in her direction she was off, proclaiming her never ending love for him. He got her love, her trust so easily.

Lauren had made mistakes with Bo but it took time and effort to work her way back into Bo's good graces but it felt like Dyson never left them.

She ripped off the lid and took a healthy scoop of rocky road, finally allowing the tears to begin falling down her face. Ha Lauren what did you expect she asked herself you're a human slave and he's fae, were the odds ever really in your favour in terms of Bo?

Bo it hurt to even think about her. Laurens tears turned into sobs her body convulsing with the anguish that is was feeling. Tomorrow she thought tomorrow I will start to pull myself together, but tonight she was going to let herself feel every emotion that she had been avoiding since her and Bo's talk in the Dahl. And from the looks of it Lauren was in for a long night.

Bo was standing in her kitchen mindlessly drinking her coffee thinking about last night.

Dyson, Lauren, Dyson no Lauren no Dyson ugh son of a bitch she thought

Glancing down she realized that she had been drawing a triangle with her foot well isn't that ironic she thought sarcastically laughing at herself.

Kenzi stormed down the stairs sunglasses on her face "Bo" she whispered "the light it burns, why with the lights and the brightness?"

"Kenz why don't you call Hale see if he can cure the hangover that's currently kicking your ass"

"no way I'm rocking this hangover your just to grumpy to realize what I have to offer"

"aww Kenz I always know what you have to offer"

"and yet you don't appreciate it succubitch" Kenzi said laughing throwing herself down in a heap on the couch. "ugh the pain the pain!, Alright I will forgive you if you call my favourite ash-hole to make the world stop with the spinning"

Bo smiled endearingly at Kenzi no matter what happened in her life she knew Kenz always had her back.

"hey lil mama" Hale shouted as he sauntered into the room.

"what took you so long?"

"I was signing paper work all morning"

"you chose paper work over me I'm hurt"

"come on Kenz you know you'll always be my lil mama" with that Hale sat down by Kenzi whistling a gentle note to relieve her headache. Bo came running down the stairs.

"hey Hale, Kenz I'll see you guys later"

"Where ya going Bo?" Kenz questioned suspicious of Bo's demeanour.

"I was just going to visit the compound see some people, talk about things."

"Looking like that?" Kenzi asked eyeing Bo's favourite shirt and boots. "You're going to see Lauren!".

"Whats wrong with you Bo you broke up with her yesterday! Maybe you should give the girl some space!"  
"we didn't break up we were never together"

"Oh yes you were, I don't know exactly what you two were but it was something and you know it Bo Bo." Hale sat there pretending to be invisible as the two best friends continued to stare down one another.

"I just want to make sure she's okay!"

"I know you do Bo, but it takes time to get over you and it's been less than 24 hours since you chose someone else. Is Dyson who you really want to be with? " The question was met with silence that didn't go unnoticed by Hale or Kenzi.

Bo angrily grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair. But she couldn't help the thoughts that began to seep into her brain. Maybe Kenzi's right; maybe I should let her be.

Hale spoke up deciding to intervene before anything could happen between these two people he cared so much about. "Lauren can't see you anyways Bo" Kenzi shot Hale a look of disbelief wondering if he realized how sensitive and protective Bo was when Lauren was involved. She glanced at Bo eyes widening this was not going to end well she thought to herself.

Bo froze her entire body becoming still, her eyes darkening. "why not Ash" she practically hissed ready to protect Lauren from overbearing leaders of the light even if he was her friend. "Woah there Bo I just mean she's busy in the lab today there's a new fae who she's examining"

"Who's this new fae?" Bo snapped immediately suspicious.

"I'm not sure she arrived right as I was leaving"

"What she look like?" Bo demanded, her emotions overtaking her as she toke a step closer to Hale.

"I barely got a chance to look at her, but she is gorgeous if she didn't play for the lady loving team I would be all over that. Oh but please don't interrupt Bo the Elders specifically requested she be examined as soon as possible and Lauren is doing this as a favour to me". Kenzi slapped Hale on the arm. Hearing the door slam as Bo all but ran to the door. "okay mister big ash man we need to talk about the correct time to say things and the times where you should close that siren mouth of yours "

Bo couldn't repress the anger that was emanating off her body. _They want to take her away from you. Look at them doing everything they can to steal her away. No _Bo thought her eyes flickering_ she is MINE and nobody was going to move in on her territory!_

Bo raced towards the compound ready keep this new fae away from Lauren. She knew she was letting her jealousy control her but she couldn't stop it. Her emotions had taken over and she refused to acknowledge the fact that Lauren had every right to take an interest in this supposed gorgeous new fae. All she could think about was Lauren being close to another person who wasn't' Bo. She was so intent on driving that as she threw her phone into her pocket she missed Dyson's name as it flashed across the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo drove with a single minded purpose; to get to Lauren. She knew, she just knew, that whoever this new fae was Bo wasn't going to like her. She was a threat to Lauren and that Bo would not stand for. Lauren was h… erm Lauren was Lauren Bo mused refusing to openly admit the possessive desires she had towards the doctor. Bo shook her head to clear it, slamming the car into park; she needed to be focused for whatever happened next.

….

Lauren smiled at the fae woman sitting on the exam table in front of her.

"come on Doc, you know you want to?" the fae whispered suggestively.

"do I?"

"yes, having a drink with me tomorrow night is at the top of your to do list."

Lauren couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Skye, that was the name of the beautiful fae in front of her, was a refreshing change. She was a gorgeous brunette with an air of calm that seemed to surround engulf her. She was the opposite of Bo, Bo with her restlessness, and her ability to go charging off at a moment's notice. No, Skye exuded a sense of faithfulness, a feeling that she was constant, that she wouldn't change her mind on a moment's notice. Lauren sighed, realizing that she might be projecting a bit of her anger at Bo.

"tell ya what, I shall let you examine me to your heart's content, take as much blood as you need, answer all of your questions! And all you have to do is come out with me and have a good time! But its not a date." Skye was quick to explain at the look on Laurens face.

"It's just that well you look like you could use a friends and I make an excellent friend."

"A modest excellent friend?" Lauren asked.

"Haha why yes a very modest, confident, beautiful, sexy, smart, excellent in bed… hmm what was the question again?" Skye asked her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Lauren laughed, it had been a long time since she had felt this light.

"Okay you have yourself a deal, tomorrow night at eight"

"perfect. Meet you at the Dahl?" Skye said as she hopped off the exam table and grabbed her jacket.

"Sounds good"

"I can't wait" Skye said getting a little lost in Lauren's deep brown eyes. She turned and slowly made her way to the door stopping when she heard the doctors voice

"Why"

"Why what" Skye replied turning to look back.

"Why do you want to be friends? You are a very powerful fae, who has infinite connections to the light, what possible reason do you have for being concerned with a human doctor"

Skye paused taking in the face that was staring intently at her, as if to dissect the inner workings of her mind. She moved with purposeful steps until she was face to face with Lauren.

"honestly because you intrigue me. I've been alive for a very long time, and you are the first person I have come across in years that I have had desire to get to know. So the truth, doctor, is that you are smart, funny, and gorgeous and I would be a fool to let someone like you pass me by. As for being human, why should that make a difference? Fae are not superior merely different"

With that Skye leaned forward lightly pressing a kiss to Laurens cheek.

"Tomorrow night then doctor" she whispered in Laurens ear before spinning and striding out the door.

Lauren stood there frozen her cheek still tingling from where Skye had kissed her. That was kind of sweet she muttered while distractedly tidying up the lab. Despite the circumstances with Bo, Lauren found herself actually looking forward to seeing Skye tomorrow.

….

Bo burst through the doors of the compound, cornering the first person wearing a lab coat that she saw. "Where is Doctor Lewis" BO all but growled blocking the scared looking fae from any chance of escape.

"She was in exam room two but I think she left…" his voice trailed off, as Bo was already too far away to hear.

"Lauren" Bo called quickly surveying the darkened room. Angrily she flicked on the lights, part of her hoping that the doctor was sitting in the dark.

"Where are you Lauren" Bo sighed, letting the anger that had been driving her, slowly fade from her body. She slumped down in the nearest chair, putting her head between her hands. You make my heart hurt doctor she muttered under her breathe

"Bo is that you" Dyson called peering into the room

"Yeah what is it Dyson"

"I have some great news! I know we've all been stressed and worried but with the Garuda defeated I thought maybe you would want to go somewhere. Just the two of us, to celebrate us being you know together" Dyson looked up at Bo his eyes full of love and hope.

Bo's heart sank knowing that there was no way she could say no to whatever plan Dyson had concocted. "What were you thinking Dyson?"

"I bought us tickets to Australia!" he exclaimed, clearly confident that Bo would have no objections to whatever plans he made for the two of them.

"We leave tonight, I already talked to Kenzi and she said it was fine if you wanted to escape the chaos for a little while, as long as you promise to come back" Dyson said with a rueful smile. Kenzi having managed to claim a special part of the wolfs heart.

"You just made these plans, talked to my best friend but didn't feel the need to inform me?" Bo asked her anger starting to resurface. "Maybe I had plans Dyson what gives you the right to make these kinds of plans without me?" she asked stepping into his personal space.

"What the hell Bo I try to do one nice spontaneous thing as you boyfriend and you act like going to Australia with me for a vacation is a horrible thing. Is this about the doctor" he growled

Bo tensed "it's not about Lauren" she muttered

"Then why don't you want to come…"

Bo's shoulders sagged "nothing, its nothing I think this trip could be fun but you're sure Kenzi's okay with it" hoping that maybe Kenzi needed her to stay.

"Of course she said she'd see us off at the airport tonight and pick us up"

"How long are we going?" Bo questioned resigning herself to these plans

"A month."

Bo couldn't find the energy to feel anything at this news. She just felt empty and tired. Maybe she thought, maybe I do need a holiday.

_A month_ the voice growled, threatening to take over her body_. You're leaving our Doctor alone for a month. What if she's not here when we get back_ the voice snarled thrashing against Bo's control. Bo ignored the whispers, forcing herself to remain calm and in control. Maybe, she thought leaving will give me time get this under control.

She smiled up at Dyson reaching down to interlock their hands, "lets go pack" she said softly leading them towards the door. Australia. Dyson. A month. Bo grimaced, she could do this, no she would do this.


	4. Chapter 4

"You okay Doc" Skye asked looking over at Lauren with concern. They were parked outside of her apartment, after their night out at the bar.

Lauren glanced over, tears filling her eyes "no, I don't think I am" she whispered.

Skye sighed, beginning to question if she had made the right choice to pressure the doctor into hanging out with her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to come out with me tonight. I just, I just thought that you could use a night out to relax and have fun." Skye said grabbing hold of Laurens hand.

"no no. I've had a great time tonight. It's just; I umm just got a text from one of my colleagues."

"okay. Is something wrong? Do you need a ride anywhere?" Skye asked wondering if there was a medical emergency out there that needed Lauren to swoop in and solve.

"no it's not that. It's about my ex; well we were never really together. I'm not actually sure what we were, but it meant something, you know?"

"I know" Skye softly replied.

"I found out tonight that she umm she's going on vacation with her new boyfriend." Tears began to spill down Laurens cheeks as she fought to continue her story.

"She'll be gone for a month, and the stupid thing is I can't stand the thought of not seeing her for a whole month. She, she didn't even tell me she was leaving" Lauren gulped in lungs full of air, trying to calm the emotions that had been waiting to burst ever since she had read that text.

Skye felt a tug at her heart strings, her feelings twisted up at the thought of Lauren being upset.

"but what really hurts is that it's like she never really cared about me. I mean we broke up not even 48 hours ago, and now she's going on holiday with the wolf. It makes me wonder if she was with me just for something to do until he got his love back! I guess I just feel like she meant more to me than I did to her..." By this point the sobs had begun to take over.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't be telling you all of this. It really doesn't concern you" Lauren said swiping at her tears and opening the car door. Skye threw her door open as she noticed Laurens intent to leave.

"Lauren wait" Skye shouted running around the car to stand before her.

"It does concern me. I know I've known you for all of like five minutes but I care about you. This woman, whoever she is made a huge mistake and one day she's going to realize that! I mean come on once you go doctor you can never go back!" Skye shouted hoping to cheer Lauren up.

Lauren glanced up a smile appearing in the corners of her eyes. "thanks" she whispered

"how bout we go up to your apartment eat some ice cream, do some shots. You can tell me all about what happen between the two of you. Oh and I promise to keep my hands to myself, well at least for tonight." Skye said cheekily, raising her eyebrows suggestively and winking at the smirking doctor.

"I'd like that" Lauren said, her tears starting to dry up. She reached down and grabbed Skye's hand, needing to physically anchor herself to the present..

"lead the way doctor!"

As Lauren pulled Skye up to her apartment Skye couldn't halt her thoughts. I like her, I like her a lot she mused. Skye didn't like to get too attached to anyone: humans or fae. She made it a habit to keep her distance. But something about Lauren pulled her in. Shrugging her shoulders Skye came to the startling conclusion that she wanted Lauren to break through her walls. Not only that but she was determined to do all she could to be whatever the doctor needed. Yes, Skye thought, I'm going to sticking around for quite some time.

….

Bo stared out of her balcony taking in the crashing waves, and the beautiful skyline. She had to admit, Dyson had rented an amazing place for them to stay. The view was magnificent, full room service, right on the beach, but Bo couldn't be excited. She was here with her boyfriend, in Australia, there was no reason she should be this unhappy. Well if Bo was honest there was a reason, a blonde haired doctor with legs that went on for…

Get it together Bo; Dyson's going to be back in a few minutes. She knew that he could sense something was off with her. Although he hadn't quite figured out that what Bo was going through was simply Lauren withdrawal. In the very corners of her mind she couldn't quiet the nagging suspicion that she wouldn't miss Dyson quite this much. No Bo thought shaking her head. They were going home tomorrow; back to her grandfather, Kenzi, Hale, and Lauren. When they got back everything could go back to normal. After all the voices hadn't said a word in over three weeks, Bo found herself hopeful that perhaps they were gone for good.

"Bo?" Dyson yelled opening the door his arm full.

"I got pizza!" he exclaimed, clearly still enjoying his vacation. He set it down on the table, walking towards Bo, scooping her up into his arm and kissing her.

"I missed you" he smiled kissing her again while pulling her closer.

"maybe we should save the pizza for later?" he growled deepening the kiss.

"Dyson stop" Bo said pushing him away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked clearly shocked at the turn of events

"I just don't feel well; could we just have some food please?" Bo asked, avoiding his eyes

"as long as you're alright? Do you need a doctor?" putting his hand on her shoulder to convey his worry.

Bo inwardly cringed at his use of the word doctor. She had traveled half way around the world, and she could still feel the doctor's presence wherever she went. Not for the first time this trip her mind went back across the ocean to those back home. She had talked to Kenzi almost every day, but had been too afraid to mention Lauren's name. What was Lauren doing? Was she okay? Who was this new fae? Those questions seemed to be swirling around Bo's mind.

Dyson's hand started to burn as it remained planted on her shoulder; she slowly stepped out of his reach, watching as his arm fell to his side.

"I'm fine Dyson. Let's just eat" Bo stated as she reached for the pizza, missing the hurt look that was painted across his face.

….

"Hale" Kenzi called storming into the Dahl.

"where you at whistle boy?"

"yo lil mama calm down what's happening?"

"Bo's back tomorrow!"

"yeah I know and that's why you are so excited?" Hale asked feeling as though he was missing something important.

"Bo doesn't know yet"

"Doesn't know what" Hale questioned very carefully, subtly stepping back. Kenzi was, afterall a force to be reckoned with.

"about hot pants and her new girlfriend" Kenzi stated, turning to kick the stool standing beside them.

"What! Why haven't you told her yet? I thought she knew?" Hale stood up, his mind not liking where this was inevitably headed.

"I just… Ash-man, I just wanted Bo to have a vacation for once in her life. She's been through so much and I just wanted her to have one normal thing. I couldn't bring myself to tell her this, especially not over the phone." Kenzi sighed, seeing the understanding start to appear in Hale's eyes.

Hale took a moment to ponder what Kenzi had said, coming to a conclusion that he had harboured for a long time.

"you think she loves Lauren don't you?" he asked softly stepping forward

"I think she doesn't know herself. I think Bo got so caught up with Dyson getting his love back and only having one mate for the rest of his long fae life… I think Bo thought she had to be with him. And I should have seen it! I see so much but I, Lauren and I we don't really… Im pretty sure Bo doesn't belong with Dyson." Kenzi exclaimed startling herself with her outburst.

"the D-mans got his issues that's for sure, but lil mama are you sure?"  
"I believe that Bo might have lost Lauren, and I'm not sure if she can handle that. I know Bo broke it off, but I don't honestly think that she realized that meant no more Lauren. In her mind Lauren would always be there, and she wouldn't have realized that choosing Dyson meant loosing Lauren to some fae."

"you thought she wanted him" Hale stated.

"she does, or at least a part of her did, I just misunderstood the impact Lauren had on her, I mean Hale you should have seen her after she told Lauren. But I know Bo, and she doesn't always think clearly.

"what are we going to do lil mama? You know I always got you're back, and me and Dyson aren't so close right now. But I don't want any of them to get hurt."

"that's what I'm afraid of Hale, that it's too late, and someone's going to get broken."

Hale pulled Kenzi in for a hug. "it's gonna be okay Kenz"

"I hope so" Kenzi said pulling away and sitting down

"me too" Hale replied quietly, "me too"

Great, Hale thought; a wolf with anger issues, a human doctor dating a mysterious fae, and a jealous succubus with untold power. Hale prayed that when Bo and Dyson got back no matter what happened, when it was all over, the people he cared about would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo hugged Kenzi hard, realizing just how much she had missed her best friend.

"Kenz I missed you so much!"

"So did I succuface, you're not allowed to go anywhere without me for a whole month ever again you got that?"

"Whatever you say Kenz"

"Where's Dyson?" Kenzi asked catching the slight twitch of Bo's eyes at the sound of his name

"Getting the bags" Bo said waving her hands in a random direction "but I was too excited to see you to wait for them! Come on Kenz lets go home and you can fill me in on what's been going on around here."

"Will Dyson be joining us?"

"Well he does have my suitcase, so at least for a bit"

"Alright succubitch lets go home to the crack shack" Kenz cackled throwing her arm around Bo and leading them outside of the airport.

….

Bo sat curled up on the coach trying with all her might to stay awake.

"Kenz" she whispered trying and failing to keep her eyes open, "can we catch up tomorrow, I think I'm gonna pass out."

Kenzi smiled at Bo's exhausted expression, secretly impressed that Bo had lasted this long.

"Tell ya what Bo Bo you go crash and I'll meet you tomorrow night at the Dahl. I have a case going on that I need to check out tomorrow morning while you catch up on your sleep. I mean no offense Bo Bo but even succubus's need their beauty sleep!"

"Hey" Bo said lightly hitting Kenzi with a pillow "watch what ya say"

"Night Bo" Kenz said laughing as she got up.

….

Lauren checked herself out in the mirror, hmm not too bad she thought slowly turning to take in her dress from all angles. It was a stunning red dress, that snuggly hugged her body in all the right places. Simply put: Lauren looked hot.

"Lauren" a voiced called up to her "you almost ready to go hot stuff?"

"yeah, just a second Skye" she called down to the anxiously waiting fae. She knew patience was one of the few qualities that Skye didn't possess. It would appear that she was starting to get a little bit antsy.

Lauren descended the stairs catching the look on Skye's face, realizing that the dress had been the right choice.

"You look wow you look amazing Lauren" Skye stated lightly touching the material of the dress, still in awe of Laurens body.

"I think we should not go out tonight and stay in" she whispered pulling the doctor against her and gently pressing her lips against Laurens.

Lauren smiled into the kiss happy with Skye's reaction

"I believe you were the one who wanted to go out tonight not me."

"But Lauren" Skye whined unable to stop staring at Laurens striking outfit.

"Well I'm going out tonight if you want to stay here by yourself feel free" she said with a wicked glint in her eyes, turning towards the door.

"You don't fight fair" Skye muttered traipsing after her human doctor, a smile playing at her lips every time she glanced at Lauren walking with a purpose in front of her. She reached down to grab her hand, wanting to have some sort of physical connection to her. Lauren merely gave her hand a soft squeeze before ushering them towards the car.

….

"Hello Trick" Lauren said politely smiling at him

"Lauren it's been too long"

She nodded her head in agreement, realizing she hadn't seen Trick since Bo left for Australia.

"how have you been?"

"I'm doing well, thank you Lauren. How are you doing?" Trick questioned, wondering what had transpired between the human doctor and his granddaughter.

The door to the Dahl burst open as Skye walked through the doors making a beeline for Lauren.

"Hey Hot stuff" Skye said, leaning down to kiss the doctor. Lauren smirked up at Skye, enjoying the way her eyes seemed to be unable to look anywhere but at the dress she was wearing.

"Skye!" Trick exclaimed breaking up the moment between the two.

"old friend I must say, Im shocked to see you in my establishment! How have you fared my friend?"

Skye merely glanced in Tricks direction, raising her eyebrows

"I believe "friend" that the last time I was in one of your establishments, you threated to kill me if I ever returned"

Trick wearily met her eyes, "well tempers were running high, and things were said that weren't meant"

"So that means what exactly?"

"That means pull up a chair, and let bygones be bygones!" he exclaimed reaching for a shot glass to pour her a drink. Lauren watched the whole exchanged, looking at Skye, trying to convey with her eyes that she expected a complete explanation later.

Skye smiled taking a seat next to Lauren.

"Hey beautiful" she whispered, putting her hand on her shoulder "are you alright, I know you've been working a lot lately"

Lauren smiled at Skye's concerned expression

"I'm fine just a little tired, but it's nice of you to worry"

Trick watched their interactions with interest, wondering when this new relationship had occurred.

"Trick" Lauren said breaking his train of thought "I believe you've meet Skye, my girlfriend of the moment"

"Of the moment?" Skye exclaimed, feigning hurt

"The results aren't in yet" Lauren whispered patting Skye's knee comfortingly, before bursting into laughter at the peeved look on Skye's face.

Lauren leaned over and kissed Skye pulling back gently "you look cute when you're confused "she whispered. Laughing Skye stood pulling Lauren along with her,

"I think Doctor, it's time we go to dinner"

"I think you're right" Lauren replied, realizing how hungry she was.

"Trick" Lauren called, "I have a few questions for you about some fae history for one of my patients. Would it be alright if I came back later tonight?"

"of course Lauren, anything I can do to help. I should be here all night"

"Excellent. I'll see you later tonight then" With that Lauren and Skye left the Dahl, arm in arm.

Trick frowned, brows furrowing, as he worked out their connection in his mind. A large part of him was extremely happy that Lauren had someone who obviously cared for her, but a voice in the back of his mind gave him pause. He had the nagging suspicion that this new found romance was going to come as quite the shock to his granddaughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren laughed as she practically dragged Skye down the street.

"come on Skye, I promised Trick"

"nope I refuse, I have suffered enough tonight

"suffered?"

"you wear that and then we haveeee to go out to dinner, and instead of going home and taking off, said hot dress, we have to go visit a very old, occasionally grumpy little man"

"haha did you just call the blood king little man"

"I may have" Skye said standing on the street looking like an adorable, petulant child.

"is that why he kicked you out of his bar all those years ago?" Lauren questioned, genuinely curious.

"I might have used language that apparently "wasn't befitting of his establishment'" Skye muttered.

"what did you say?" Lauren exclaimed

"I called him a short power hungry dwarf"

"SKYE"

"what he insulted my sister, and it would have been fine. But see I may have insisted on calling him Grumpy the rest of the night. You know after the legend of Snow White and the seven dwarves"

"Skye that's not okay" Lauren sputtered trying and failing to stop the gigantic smile from spreading across her face.

"I was drunk and he was mean" she stated arms crossed as she stood on the street.

"really? He was mean?"

"well he was" Skye declared, smiling in spite of herself.

"I'll make you a deal" That got Skye's attention, Lauren made fantastic deals. "If you come with me to the Dahl, ill make sure to ease your suffering as soon as we get back to my apartment"

"Straight from the Dahl to the apartment?"

"yes" With that Skye jumped reaching for Laurens hand and practically sprinting towards the car

"Skye!"

"We're in a hurry, we have places to be, things to do!" Skye exclaimed. Lauren couldn't help but find it cute as she let herself be pulled to the car. Sometimes Sky's excitement was contagious, and Lauren found herself caught up in the joy that Skye seemed to bring out in her. Hmm Lauren mused maybe we should hurry home, as she took in the gorgeous woman in front of her, unconsciously picking up her pace to match Skye's. Tonight was going to be a good night.

….

"Kenzi you're here" Bo said happily, turning on her bar stool to take in her best friend.

"why yes I am Bo Bo. Trick you got anything to drink?" Kenzi shouted at him, nodding in thanks as he put a shot in front of her. Kenzi took it in one giant gulp.

"we celebrating tonight Kenz?" Bo asked amused at her friend's antics.

"every nights a celebration when you live with me Bo Bo!"

"haha of course Kenz"

"so tell me about your trip. How was it? Go sightseeing? Or was the only sight you saw of the wolf-man?" Kenzi questioned wiggly her eyebrows suggestively.

"KENZI" Bo spat, choking on her drink. She had forgotten Kenzi's ability to sneak in very personal questions.

"If you must know we spent most of the time out of the room"

"Kinky"

"Not like that! We just went out a lot, went swimming, clubbing, just a vacation I guess" Bo said shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't sound very excited for someone who spent a month in Australia."

"I am!" Bo protested, her voice sounding fake even to her. "I had a fun time. I did! Sort of" Bo muttered the last part under her breath, not realizing that Kenzi had heard every word

"What's wrong Bo Bo, you come back from a supposed relaxing holiday and you just seem unhappy. Talk to me Bo" She whispered leaning closer to Bo.

"Kenz, I think something… ugh never mind. I just need to see Lauren and then it'll be fine"

"Why? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Kenzi questioned, starting to panic.

"No it's not that, I don't need a doctor. I just, I need to see Lauren and make sure she's okay. The whole time I was gone if felt like something was off and I'm worried. What if she's hurt? Or really depressed because of what I did? I hurt her Kenz! I know that. I just need to see her to tell for myself if she's okay. Once I know that I can stop freaking out." Bo sighed, her long winded answer finally coming to an end

"Why didn't you ever ask about her"

"I was afraid. What if something did happen and I was in Australia with Dyson? I couldn't live with myself, and he would never forgive me if I forced us to fly home early just to check on Lauren. So I pretended okay. I acted like everything was fine, that I wasn't constantly thinking about my ex while on vacation with my current boyfriend"

"Bo"

"I was a coward okay. And the voices"

"voices?" Kenzi interrupted.

"No not voices, my you know umm thoughts" Bo said fumbling with her response.

"Sureee" Kenzi said still suspicious of Bo's choice of words.

"They were quiet when I was over there. So I'm going to go see Lauren if that's okay with you Kenz? Once I see her ill finally be able to relax." Bo went to stand but was stopped at Kenzi grabbed onto her arm.

"Umm Bo Bo we need to talk"

"about what?"

"Lauren." At that one words Bo's wondering gaze focused solely on Kenzi.

"What about Lauren." Bo didn't seem to realize it, but she was immediately on edge. Her posture was aggressive, as if she was waiting for an attack, or to run off to save the doctor.

"Kenzi. Tell. Me." Bo practically growled, her body tensing as a mixture of emotions seemed to coil its way through her body.

"Bo calm down" Kenzi put her hand on Bo's, watching as she almost jumped out of her seat.

"Sorry Kenz" she whispered "I just went a little crazy for a second. What's up?" Bo asked acting like she hadn't been about to attack Kenzi, to pry the information out of her. "

"Bo there's been something that I've been meaning to tell you. Something that happened about two weeks ago. I couldn't bring myself to tell you over the phone, and since you never asked about her, it kinda never came up."

"what is it?" Bo asked, still on edge as Kenz, the queen of blunt truths, seemed to be skipping around the subject.

"she, well she definitely isn't depressed. So that's good right?" she questioned looking over to gauge Bo's reaction

"I guess so" Bo replied confused as to where this conversation was heading.

"See the thing is Bo she's been, oh what the hell. Bo Lauren's been" BANG. Both of them jumped as something slammed open the door of the Dahl, ripping the two of them out of their conversation.

"Mother fucker!" Kenz swore, angrily glaring at the fae who dared interrupt her, especially after she was finally getting to the point.

"Bo Laurens"

"here" Bo interrupted, her eyes lighting up with the chance of seeing her doctor.

"what where?" Kenzi swiveled in her seat eyes scoping the place but finding no Lauren.

"I can feel her aura; she's on her way inside now"

"can you feel everyone's aura from that faraway?"

"no not usually" Bo replied distractedly her eyes glued on the door way of the Dahl. "only with Laurens"

Kenzi raised her eyebrows, wondering if Bo even realized what that could possibly mean. She shook her head, vowing to discuss this with her at a later time.

"Lauren" Bo whispered, as she caught sight of her hair, swaying as she walked. Bo watched transfixed, unable to look anywhere but at the doctor. She angrily glared at the people who would occasionally block her view of the door. Her body seemed to sigh, the tension she had been caring since Australia seemingly fading away, as it always did whenever Lauren was near.

"Bo!" A voice yelled, startling her gaze away from the blonde doctor.

"where have you been hiding I've been looking for you all day?"

"sorry Dyson I must have had my phone off" Bo replied. Kenzi inwardly shook her head knowing for a fact that Bo had her phone on her all day. It was becoming very clear to her just how powerful Laurens hold on Bo's heart really was.

"no worries" he answered, leaning down to kiss Bo. Bo's turned her face so that Dyson ended up kissing her cheek.

"what the hell Bo?" Dyson asked, getting angry at the succubus's continued avoidance of him.

"what's gotten into you lately?"

….

Lauren entered the Dahl, laughing at an expression Skye had made. It was a fairly busy night and the Dahl was beginning to get crowded. She hoped that she would be able to borrow Trick away for a few moments.

"let's go see if we can flag down Trick, and then we can finally go home"

"brilliant plan doctor!" Skye said, eyes crinkling as she stared at Lauren." I shall follow as you lead the way through this treacherous crowd of drinkers!" Skye declared.

"you're silly" Lauren laughed

"but surprisingly hot and delightful"

"and a little bit full of herself" Lauren replied lightly give Skye a shove back.

"everyone's a critic" she complained, following Lauren as she weaved her way to the bar.

"Trick" Lauren called out, trying to gain his attention.

"Just one moment he replied, gesturing to the growing crowd of people in front of him.

Lauren sat down, pulling Skye closer to her.

"thank you for coming out with me tonight" she said

"It was my pleasure"

"I thought you were suffering?"

"being around you is never suffering" Skye whispered, watching as Lauren's eyebrows lifted slightly in recognition of how incredibly cheesy her words sounded.

"silly Lauren whispered leaning up to kiss Skye, unaware of anyone else's presence in the bar.

….

Bo sighed dramatically, rubbing her forehead, desperately thinking of something to say to diffuse the situation. She didn't want to deal with Dyson right now; all she wanted was to talk to Lauren.

"Bo!" Dyson yelled, noticing her attention was somewhere else.

"okay Dyson look…" Bo stopped her body tensing, as she sensed something in Lauren's aura. Bo turned locating where the doctor was, and she froze. Lauren was kissing an attractive brunette. An attractive brunette, that clearly, wasn't Bo. Bo's eyes turned blue, the voices that had been quiet for so long took over, without so much as a struggle.

Bo erupted from her chair, her body almost vibrating as her power chorused through her. _Who dares touch what is mine_. Bo thought angrily. _MINE_. The voices screamed as Bo stalked towards her unsuspecting prey.

Shit Kenzi thought, jumping over what was left of the bar stool. This is going to be a lot worse than I thought, Kenzi muttered, frantically running to stop the enraged succubus.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren pulled away from Skye, sensing a disturbance behind her. She turned, startled at what she saw; Bo with vibrant blue eyes, making her way towards her and Skye. Skye leaned down to whisper in Laurens ear,

"Who's that hot stuff?"

The movement only seemed to enrage Bo, as she moved quicker towards them, unable to watch someone else near Lauren. Bo stopped in front of them, eyeing Skye up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" Bo shouted angrily.

"Bo?" Lauren questioned confusion evident on her face. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday"

"So you're Bo, the succubus" Skye stated, standing so she was shoulder to shoulder with Lauren, facing Bo.

"For some reason I thought you would be more… I dunno just more something" Skye said, her voice indifferent.

"Who the hell are you?" Bo growled, not liking the tone the fae was using. Or for that matter the closeness that she seemed to share with Lauren.

"Skye, this is Bo. Bo this is my girlfriend Skye"

At those words Bo tensed up. Her body language signalling to everyone in the Dahl how much contempt she had for Skye. Skye for her part, sensing potential danger, moved subtly closer to the doctor.

"Move away from her!" Bo yelled, the voices crying out for Skye's blood. _She's touching Lauren. Lauren is not to be touched by anyone but us!_ Bo snarled at Skye, advancing towards her, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What the hell Bo" Lauren yelled, her emotions finally reaching a boiling point. "You leave for a month with your new boyfriend, and you have the audacity to stand there and act like a jealous girlfriend! You left me remember? You choose him" Lauren spat, glancing towards Dyson who was standing a few meters behind Bo, watching the scene unfold.

"You dare come here and act like this! You broke my heart!" Lauren yelled her voice catching as she said those words. "And now that I've found someone else you suddenly take another interest in me?" Lauren questioned, her voice filled with disbelief. "You have no right Bo…"

"I know, but Lauren I don't trust her." Bo said, begging the doctor to understand her motivations. "What are you anyways?" Bo asked, directing her last question towards Skye.

"None of your fucking business succubus" Skye spat, her anger taking over as she saw the look of devastation on Lauren's face. Lauren couldn't look away from Bo, her Bo. She couldn't believe how much she had missed the succubus, how even though she was so upset with her, she felt more at ease then she had in a long time, merely by being in the same room as her.

Skye glared at the succubus in front of her, who couldn't seem to look anywhere but at her girlfriend. Skye was very pissed off, Lauren and Bo seemed to be locked in each other's gaze. Skye wondered if they even realized how long they had been staring at each other. Enough was enough. Bo was bad for Lauren and Skye was going to stop the succubus from encroaching on Laurens life. Skye stepped forward planting herself between the two, effectively cutting of the connection that they had.

"I think you should back off succubus"

"I think Skye, that if you don't get out of my way, I will hurt you!"

"You can try" Skye said, unafraid of what the succubus could do.

"Haha" Bo laughed the sound harsh and unforgiving. She lunged forward grabbing onto Skye and hurling her towards the wall. She smiled with satisfaction as she heard the crash of Skye's body hitting the wall that is, until she saw the look on Laurens face. Immediately knowing that what she had just done was not going to be okay with Lauren.

"Skye" Lauren yelled her voice filled with fear. She rounded on Bo. "What the hell do you think you're doing Bo?" Lauren snapped at the succubus.

"Lauren I'm sorry" Bo whispered. Lauren stepped forward pushing to succubus out of the way. As soon as her hand came into contact with Bo's body, both of them froze. The pull they both felt was almost tangible. Bo felt the urge to wrap her arms around the doctor and breathe in her scent.

Lauren was stunned; she had forgotten how strong the connection between them was. She shook her head, trying to snap out of it. Skye, she had to see if Skye was okay. Lauren pulled herself out of the succubus's grasp.

"Skye are you alright" Lauren questioned, running over and kneeling down next to her.

"I'm fine Lauren"

"Good, that's good. I think that we should go" Lauren said, looking around at the all the people staring at them.

"Yeah we should" Skye agreed, she was stunned, no one but Trick knew what had just transpired. She hadn't been thrown before, no one had ever been able to; she had never realized how much it could hurt.

Lauren helped Skye stand, her arms supporting the fae as she got back on her feet. Bo was still rooted to the spot, her arms in the air as if slowly noticing that Lauren was no longer in them. Bo walked towards the pair, taking in the damage she had caused.

"Lauren I didn't mean for that to happen" Bo said, her head bowed in shame. Hurting Skye obviously hurt Lauren, and hurting Lauren ever again was unacceptable. _She deserved it, touching our doctor. _The voices reasoned. Bo ignored them, with Lauren so close, they were easy to disregard. Her body was still humming with the contact they had shared. Bo felt energy pulse through her, having Lauren so close had been an immediate energy boast.

Lauren looked dishevelled, her hair was flying in different directions, and her face wore a mask that she used only when she couldn't handle what was happening. Seeing Bo, touching Bo, it was all too much. She had a girlfriend she was happy… Or at least she had thought she was happy. Ugh, she thought with one fucking touch Bo had managed to get her to doubt all that she had built in the past month.

Lauren glanced down at her girlfriend, for the first time unable to get a read on her emotion displayed on her face. Skye just stared at Lauren both of then not knowing what to say. Lauren quickly made a decision.

"Let's go" Lauren whispered, leading them towards the door.

"Lauren wait, I'm sorry!" Bo pleaded, knowing that she had no right to ask that of the doctor. Lauren didn't even pause as she continued to head towards the door. She walked out of the Dahl, glancing back only once to meet Bo's eyes. The look they shared said everything and nothing at the same time. The intensity was almost overbearing. Lauren broke the gaze first, leading Skye out the door and out of sight.

Bo stared, blue eyes flashing as she watched Lauren disappear from sight while she held onto Skye's arm. Bo stood there, wondering if she had just let the best thing in her life walk away. A heavy sadness filled her, her recent actions flashing before her eyes. The mistakes she had made as well as the consequences everyone had suffered. Bo wanted to scream in frustration, to hit past Bo on the head, to make her realize what she had was special: worth fighting for.

_We're going to get her back_… _No matter what the consequences_. Bo vehemently agreed with the voices. They would do what it took, to gain back what had been lost. _She will be ours again_. _Soon, very soon. _The voices promised. Yes Bo agreed, soon Lauren would be back in her arms and Skye would be nothing but a fading memory. _We protect what is ours. And Lauren, Lauren is ours._

…_._

Bo strode towards the bar, grabbing her discarded jacket. She passed Kenzi, Dyson, and Trick all who were staring as they stood by the bar. Bo put on her jacket and headed towards the door. She stopped remembering an annoyance she hadn't yet fixed.

"Were done wolf, stay away from me and from my doctor" Bo spat, meeting Dyson's eyes from across the room.  
"You don't mean that Bo" Dyson pleaded, unwilling to believe that Bo could possibly want a human more than him.

"Come near me again, without my permission Dyson, and it will be the last thing you do" Bo stalked towards the door, her mind focused solely on Lauren. _We have to get her back. _Yes Bo agreed, she wouldn't feel whole again, not until Lauren was in her line of sight.

….

Kenzi sighed, what had happed was a lot better than what she had imagined. It was funny she thought, how much more in control Bo seemed to be when Lauren was near. Kenzi knew that this situation was far from over.

She could hear the strangled noises Dyson was making, but honestly how had he not noticed Bo's single minded focus on Lauren? I mean come on, she thought, it was blindingly obvious and Kenzi had seen Bo for all of a day. Dyson had spent a month with her, how had he not picked up on anything? Kenzi watched as Dyson hurled a bar stool across the room, being stopped from picking up another by Trick. Kenzi had a sinking feeling, as Dyson roared in anger, that it was just the beginning of problems for her and Bo. It was going to be a long year Kenzi mused, taking a shot of vodka, a very long year.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren gently helped Skye onto the couch. She was concerned with how much pain Skye was in.

"Skye are you sure you're alright?"

"Lauren for the thousandth time I'm fine" Skye snapped unable to reign in her frustrations.

"Fine" Lauren went to the kitchen, desperately needing a tea, or coffee, or something very alcoholic.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" A voice called out to her from the living room

"It's fine Skye" Lauren was done. She was tired, confused and she needed to just be alone for a while. But she couldn't just leave Skye, especially when she was so clearly hurt.

Skye didn't know what to do. She had never felt this way before. She was confused; she knew what Bo ability to throw her meant. Skye had a duty to the fae, as well as the Elders. She shook her head, the succubus couldn't, well shouldn't have been able to lift her, much less toss her across the room with such ease.

Skye needed to talk to Trick, to warn him of what was to come. Skye's stomach clenched in trepidation, she just hopped Lauren would be able to forgive her for what she had to do.

"Lauren I'm going to head home"

"Skye I don't think you should go, you're hurt you might need my help" Skye tried not to wince as she stood up. She needed to talk to Trick and this might be her only chance.

"Look I'm fine Lauren and I just need some space alright" Skye said exasperated.

The look of hurt and shock that flew across Laurens face was hard to miss. Skye ignored the wave of guilt that washed over her. She had to leave, she needed to talk to Trick and quite honestly she didn't trust herself not to break down at tell Lauren what she was going to do.

"Just call me if you get worse okay?" Lauren asked, resigned to the fact that Skye was leaving.

"I promise" With that Skye left, closing the door behind her.

….

Lauren stared around the empty room, she had wanted to be alone, but now that she was everything felt so final. She collapsed onto the couch, biting her lip as she finally let go of the emotions she had held such control over when she was at the Dahl.

Bo was back. Bo missed her. Bo clearly wanted another chance. Lauren had Skye. Dyson. Bo. Skye.

"Holy shit" Lauren muttered, mind reeling with information. Lauren wanted to scream at Bo for all the pain she had caused, make her feel what Lauren had felt when she left. But she couldn't, she knew that deep down. Bo was her weakness, and her strength. Bo had given her the courage to want more out of life. She had returned Lauren's desire for a life not ruled completely by the fae. Bo had showed her there was more to life than just work. Had helped her understand that her humanity was a blessing not a curse, as it sometimes felt like living in the world of fae. And Skye, Skye had helped Lauren heal, had picked up the pieces when Bo had left.

Lauren started laughing, realizing that she had gotten out of one triangle to be pulled into another, this one centring around her. She closed her eyes, feeling a headache quickly approaching.

"Fucking triangles" she grumbled. "my least favourite shape"

….

Skye walked into the Dahl, sighing with relief when she saw Trick by the bar.

"Trick we need to talk"

"Yes" the Blood King agreed, "but not here, let's talk in the back, Hales gone home for the night" he explained.

Skye followed, wondering if he was going to actually answer her questions, or dance around the issue as he often did.

Trick stopped and faced the angry water fae.

"What would you like to know?"

"What is she?"

"She's a succubus" Skye sneered at Trick.

"We both know that no ordinary fae can throw me. She shouldn't have been able to lift me off the ground; she threw me across the room!"

Trick rubbed his face while acknowledging the truth of Skye's words.

"She shouldn't have" He agreed.

"Do you know what this means?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything"

"Do not play dumb with me Trick. She may be your granddaughter, but she is a danger to the fae!"

"You don't know that" Trick argued unwilling to agree with Skye.

"You know the legend; if a fae can lift a water spirit against their will then they have to power to bring the world to its knees! No one has ever had possessed this much power. She must be controlled before she destroys us all, fae and human alike!" Skye hissed, stepping into Tricks personal space.

"That would be unwise old friend" Trick said, his voice taking on a rarely used dangerous tone. "Do not threaten my family"

"She could kill us all old man! Me, you, Lauren! "

"That's what this is really about" Trick interrupted, "You're just worried Laurens going to go running back to Bo"

"The succubus is no danger to my relationship"

"Are you sure?" Trick asked, disbelief written on his face. He knew Bo and Lauren, and if there was one thing he had learned over the past few years it was that, no matter what happened, those two were never really over.

"Lauren isn't the issue" Skye said, her voice becoming louder as her frustration rose.

"I have to report this to the Elders; THEY will know what to do with the situation"

"NO! You know what will happen if you report this, they will try to kill her!"

"Trick" Skye sighed, unhappy with the whole situation, but knowing Trick was too close to the issue to see the answer clearly. "She is unstable and out of control, look what she did to your bar! We need to put precautions in place to protect us from exposure, and from being annihilated as the legend predicts"

"Precautions? The Elders form of precautions is life imprisonment!"

"It must be reported Trick, what she did was impossible. This cannot be left alone, or else everyone will pay the price for your delusions!"

Skye rotated, determined to warn the elders of the potential danger. She paused at the sound of Trick's voice.

"If you do this, do you really think Lauren will every forgive you?" He questioned quietly, using the last bit of ammunition he had against Skye.

Skye closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath, "It must be done Blood King. Lauren will see that, eventually."

"And if she doesn't"

"Then it will be my price to pay" Skye stated walking out the door. She couldn't shake Tricks words as she journeyed to her car. Would Lauren still be with her if Bo suffered because of her actions? Lauren was special and Skye didn't want to lose her. NO, she thought I have to protect my people. Lauren will understand she's a doctor she has to see the danger Bo poses.

….

Bo strode the length of the kitchen, pacing as she tried to work out what to do. Lauren was angry with her, as she had every right to be. Bo had been an ass. She glanced at the flowers and chocolates she had picked up. Ugh Bo, that's not really going to get her to forgive you! Hey Lauren, these are for breaking you're heart and choosing a wolf over you! Yeah that was going to go over well. Hmm Bo mused, I wonder if hallmark has a card for this.

I have so much to make up for Bo thought. But she couldn't let Lauren go, the feeling of having Lauren in her arms again. No, Bo knew what mistakes she had made; she would do anything to get Lauren back. Bo recognized that it was too late to suddenly be having all of these feelings but her timing, while it sucked, was what it was.

In her time away from Lauren, she had learned two things. One Australia was beautiful, and two Bo couldn't be happy without Lauren in her life. Bo was aware of the damage she had caused and she didn't want Lauren to think she expected her to take her back with open arms. Bo just wanted to be near the doctor, to be friends, to be whatever Lauren would let her be.

Bo steeled herself, her resolve to start making amends to Lauren prompting her to type out a message.

Lauren I'm so sorry for what happened. I know it's asking too much, but can I please see you too explain in person? I would completely understand if you said no, I just want to tell you how truly sorry I am for everything that's happened and the pain that I've caused.

-Bo.

Bo's finger hovered over the send button. Come on Bo grow a pair, she growled at herself. What if she doesn't want to see me? She shouldn't. I mean I picked someone else over her. Bo started pacing again, her body unable to sit still.

Bo's phone went off, swoosh, message sent.

Bo glanced down at her phone in surprise. _You're welcome, _the voices whispered.

Hey! I was going to hit send.

_Of course you were. _

I might have… eventually. I was working my way up to it! Bo protested, silently thanking the voices for their help.

Bo stared at her phone; all she had to do now was wait and see if Lauren would reply.


	9. Chapter 9

She's not a rebound Lauren, she's… nice. Then what is she Lauren? God, Lauren had no idea how she was feeling. She liked Skye, a lot... and yet she couldn't stop her eyes from seeking out Bo the minute they were in the same room. How, whenever Bo was around, she felt safer.

Lauren was lost, she loved Bo and a part of her always would. But she really cared for Skye, and she wondered if it could eventually turn into love. Bo had hurt her so badly while Skye had been there for her. Lauren sighed; she was tired of trying to clear the murky thoughts that were clogging up her brain.

Bo, she had missed her so much. And now she was back, acting extremely jealous and territorial. Lauren as a rule didn't like jealous people, they seemed insecure, but with Bo it was… well it was hot. Lauren felt special, and a part of her felt wanted when jealous Bo made an appearance. Skye didn't get jealous she trusted Lauren to know what she wanted, and quite honestly, Lauren thought, that might not have been the smartest idea.

Lauren's phone went off, drawing her attention to a new message from Bo.

Lauren I'm so sorry for what happened. I know it's asking too much, but can I please see you too explain in person? I would completely understand if you said no, I just want to tell you how truly sorry I am for everything that's happened and the pain that I've caused.

-Bo.

"Ugh" Lauren yelled throwing her phone on the couch, immediately knowing that she was going to meet up with Bo. This could be a horrible mistake, but a tiny part of Lauren wanted to see the succubus. Wanted to look into her eyes and get lost in them. Lauren felt such a pull to Bo, like there was this force that drew her in whenever they were close proximity to one another. Even when Bo did something incredibly stupid or dangerous making Lauren so angry, she found it so difficult to stay away from Bo. She often wondered if Bo felt it too.

….

Bo sighed, staring at the photo in her hand. It was of Lauren, wearing her lab coat, sitting in her lab. She had been so engrossed with her work; Bo doubted she knew that the picture was even taken. Bo silently pleaded to the universe for Lauren to meet her. She wanted, no needed to see Lauren, to apologize, to breathe in her scent, to just be in the same room as her. Bo missed her, she felt different without Lauren around, like somehow she was less Bo. But Bo couldn't stop the painful twinge of her heart every time she thought of the pain she put the doctor through. Bo you are an idiot, you had something amazing and you just threw it away ya moron, she told herself.

Now there was this new beautiful fae telling Lauren all the things she deserved to hear and yet Bo couldn't find it within herself to be happy for Lauren. The rational part of Bo realized that Skye was good for Lauren. She treated her well, respected her, cared for her, but she wasn't Bo. The rest of Bo was so against the idea of Lauren with anyone other than her that it was hard to even think about. She knew that it was unfair, knew that she had played Lauren and Dyson at the same time, and had made tons of mistakes. But still Bo was too selfish to give let Lauren go a second time without a fight. She needed her doctor, with legs that went on for miles, and gorgeous hair and… focus Bo.

She knew that this wouldn't fix everything. Bo just needed to tell Lauren that she was sorry and that she loved.

Lauren took a deep breathe, gathering her courage before knocking on Bo's door. She couldn't help the breathe that caught in her throat as Bo flung the door open. They just stood there taking in each other's appearance both too wrapped up in their thoughts to speak.

"Umm please come in" Bo stuttered, stepping back to let her in.

"Thanks" Lauren said, brushing by Bo, their bodies shivering at the light contact. Lauren internally promised herself to avoid all contact with Bo, knowing that it wasn't a good idea.

"Would you like something to drink? We have water, alcohol, but I think Kenzi has drunk most of the wine."

"No but thank you Bo" Lauren whispered the last part, noticing the slight flare in Bo's eyes when she had said her name.

"Please sit" Bo said, gesturing to the couch, preparing herself for whatever reaction Lauren might have. They both sat down, their eyes struggling to look everywhere but at each other. But at the same time they both were failing spectacularly. Bo's eyes seemed locked onto Lauren, and the doctor wasn't much better.

"Lauren I need to tell you, I just want you to know how very sorry I am"

"Sorry? Sorry for what Bo, for leaving me, for choosing Dyson, for threatening my girlfriend? Or is it that someone else might want me that you have a problem with?" The questions remained there, hanging in the silence that followed her outburst. Bo's head was bowed as she acknowledged all the hard truths that Lauren had shared. Lauren was almost sad, no part of her enjoyed hurting Bo, but it was about time the succubus was forced to confront the consequences of her actions.

"Lauren… I'm sorry for all of it. For abandoning you, leaving without saying goodbye. But most of all I am truly sorry for hurting you. I never meant to, I know that sounds cliché, but it's true. If I could take back what I did, I would."

"What are you saying Bo?" Lauren questioned her face scrunching as she tried to understand what the succubus was trying to tell her.

"I should never have picked Dyson. I don't love him Lauren. I mean of course I care for him" Bo said in a rush, catching the look of disbelief of Laurens face.

"I don't feel for him what I feel for you. God Lauren I can sense you from almost a block away, did you know that? I can't feel anyone's aura quite as strongly as yours. I understand that it doesn't mean that much now, that you've umm moved on, but I just want you to know that I love you. That I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, and I'm so grateful for what you've shared with me." Bo took a huge breath of air, determined to finish what she needed to say.

"I don't expect anything from this" Bo assured the stunned doctor.

"I realize how selfish this makes me, I mean professing my love for you when you have someone else. I just can't not tell you! If something ever happened to either one of us and you didn't know how I felt about you it would destroy me. So what I wanted to say was I'm sorry, and I love you and I think I always will." Lauren couldn't speak, all of the words Bo had shared, swirling around in her brain. She just sat there staring at Bo, Bo who seemed unable to look anywhere but Lauren.

Lauren couldn't believe what she had heard. Bo loved her? The news made Laurens heart swell, as she realized how important Bo's love was to her. Lauren couldn't supress the widespread grin that stretched across her face. She didn't know what happed to her but in that moment she couldn't do anything to stop her actions. She gave into the pull she always felt with Bo, lunging forward and smashing their lips together in a fiery passion filled moment.

Bo responded immediately unwilling to let this moment with Lauren to go to waste. She didn't understand the doctor's motives, she just enjoyed the moment. Too soon Lauren pulled away, her eyes frantically searching Bo's. Bo smiled gently, keeping her hands on Lauren. Lauren slowly let her hands drop from their place on Bo's face.

"Lauren" Bo whispered, her feelings written all over her face. Bo didn't want to think about what would happen if Lauren said that it had been a mistake. Bo hadn't felt that alive and happy in months, not since the last time they had been together.

"Bo that was amazing" Lauren stated, she wanted to tell her it was a mistake, but the moment she met Bo's eyes she forgot what she was going to say.

Bo leaned forward, kissing Lauren again, her body almost vibrating with happiness. This is it, Bo thought, this is what it was supposed to be like with Dyson, this connection.

Lauren knew she should feel guilty, but she was so consumed with happiness, and desire that there was no room left for anything else. Things were quickly escalating, they always did with the two of them, but Lauren felt a nagging voice in the back of her head that told her she had to stop this before they did something they couldn't undo. Lauren for all her faults wasn't a cheater.

"Bo we can't"

"I think we can" Bo said, breathlessly, unable to tear herself away from Lauren.

Lauren pulled back turning her body away from Bo so she couldn't continue kissing her.

"Bo this isn't a good idea"

"I know, I just can't help myself around you Lauren" Bo stated running one of her hands through her hair. Lauren was filling up her sense and she was quickly losing control of all her rational thought.

Lauren wanted to be the person who immediately thought of their girlfriend, and all the reasons that cheating on them would be a bad idea, but apparently she wasn't. Lauren thought of Skye but it did nothing to weaken her desire for Bo. Skye, beautiful kind Skye who had never hurt her, but Lauren knew that at this moment she was hurting Skye. But when Lauren looked into the eyes of her succubus, eyes that were full of hope, desire, and even love, Lauren did nothing to pull away from her grasp.

It was like there was an invisible thread stretching between the two of them.

"I have a girlfriend, and you, you have a boyfriend. We shouldn't be doing this Bo! Especially when I'm still so hurt, and mad at you" Lauren stated lightly slapping Bo on the arm.

At that moment they both knew that Lauren was well on her way to forgiving Bo. She shouldn't so quickly but when she was near Bo all the anger, the hurt that she had been carrying faded away. And without that Lauren couldn't find it within herself to feel the emotions.

"Bo I have to go, Skye's going to wonder where I am" Lauren thought by mentioning her name, it would shock both of them out of the bubble they were in

"What! Lauren no! Don't go, stay with me please? You make everything calm, can we… can we just watch TV or something please?" Bo asked giving Lauren her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Lauren laughed unable to fight against the power that was Bo's sad eyes.

"Okay Bo, but then we have to talk. I mean actually talk without the kissing"

"I promise" Bo said, joy clearly evident in her voice.

With that they both leaned back, Bo's arm wrapped protectively around Lauren's shoulder, pulling her closer. The voices in Bo's head stayed quite, with Lauren so close they were content to let Bo stay in control.

"God Lauren I've missed you so much" Bo said, pulling Lauren closer to her.

"I missed you too" Lauren whispered a sense of calmness washed over her as Bo's arms remained wrapped around her. Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together as they sat there on the couch both pretending to take an interest in the television screen in front of them.

….

Kenzi walked into the room stopping as she took in the sight before her. Lauren and Bo were asleep curled into one another. Bo had spread out so her body almost covered Lauren's protecting her from the surrounding world. Kenzi watched as they lay there quietly fitting perfectly together. She wondered what would happen when they woke up and had to face the real world. Kenzi just wished that the Doc and Bo could finally have the happiness they deserved.

...

Skye pushed open the doors that would allow her out of the claustrophobic room. She stormed down the hallways towards the lab, ignoring the shouts of the angry fae behind her. As she strode by the water fountain gurgled the water seemingly sensing her unhappiness. Lauren I have to find Lauren Skye vowed. Throwing open the doors to the lab. I have to find her and warn her. Those fools Skye spat, angry at herself for thinking they would remain calm when she told them the news. Skye searched the lab her fears confirmed when she realized Lauren wasn't there. Skye prayed that when the Elders sent out the orders for the succubus's arrest that Lauren wasn't with her. But with a sinking feeling in her gut, she realized that tonight was not going to end as she had hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bo" Lauren questioned rubbing the sleep from her eyes "What's going on?"

"Lauren we have to go"

"Go where?"

"Trick called he said it's urgent that I get to the Dahl. He sounded worried" Bo bounced from foot to foot filled with restless energy.

Lauren stood, placing her hands on Bo's shoulders

"Hey it's going to be alright" she said quietly. Bo stopped moving the instant the doctor touched her. Bo let herself get lost in Lauren's eyes as a wave of calm washed over her.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Bo asked worriedly her fear for her grandfather showing through

"Trick is strong Bo. I'm sure he's fine, but if Trick said it was urgent we should leave now" Lauren stated moving to gather her things

"Lauren wait"

"Bo what is it?"

"I umm I don't think you should come with me"

"Why not Bo?" Lauren questioned the hurt evident in her voice. She stared at the ground unwilling to let Bo see the pain that was in her eyes. Bo realizing her mistake jumped forward to pull the unmoving doctor into a hug.

"It's not what you think" Bo exclaimed desperately

"What is it then Bo" Bo flinched at the harsh tone in Laurens voice

"What if it's dangerous or something happen's Lauren I don't want you to get hurt!" Bo wasn't willing to risk the doctor's safety. If something happened to Lauren Bo wouldn't be able to survive.

"I'll be fine Bo"

"I'm not sure I'm strong enough to protect you!" Lauren stepped into Bo's space gently lifting the succubus's face to stare into her eyes, wanting to wipe away the pain she saw swirling in the depths of her eyes.

"Hey I'll be fine. Just trust me Bo?" Bo took in the sight of the doctor in front of her.

"I'd trust you with anything" It was true Bo couldn't help the depth of trust she had for the doctor. It would be like not trusting herself.

"Good. Now let's go see Trick" Lauren smiled at the puppy dog eyes Bo was trying to use against her, but she wasn't about to back down.

"Okay" Bo finally agreed. _Fear not, we shall keep her safe. We shall protect all of us. _Yes Bo agreed, together we will protect what we love.

….

Skye sat with the Elders waiting for word on the hunting party that had been sent after Bo. The doors opened and the captain entered, bowing his head to the Elders

"Elders I come bearing news, the succubus was not at any of the places you assigned us to look"

"So you returned empty handed?" Skye questioned unbelieving

"Or orders were very specific" the captain growled "We were to search nowhere else"

Who would have tipped her off Skye pondered, no it couldn't be even he wasn't that big of a fool. But when it came to family, he was Skye realized. She stood drawing the attention of the Elders.

"I know where the succubus is hiding. She is with the blood king at his bar" Skye snarled unhappy with this turn of events. She walked towards the captain

"I shall come with you to make sure no mistakes are made" Skye stated bowing at the door to the Elders.

"See that it is done" The voices of the Elders called after her as she lead the company of fighters down the long hallway. If she has claimed sanctuary I'm going to throw the little king out the window Skye muttered darkly ushering the hunting party forward.

….

"Bo where are you" Trick questioned uneasily eyeing to entrance to the Dahl. It wouldn't take long for Skye to put the pieces together and come knocking on his door. Bo needed to be here to be able to claim sanctuary. If they caught her outside he could do nothing to help her.

Bo entered the bar followed closely by Lauren and Kenzi.

"Trick" Bo called making a beeline for where he was. Bo looked around the empty bar wondering what the latest emergency was.

"What's going on gramps?"

"Bo you must claim sanctuary before they get here"

"Before who gets here?"

"They hunting party the Elders have most likely sent. They aren't warriors you want to mess with. They're born and raised to finish their missions no matter the price.

"Trick I don't understand who is after Bo?" Lauren questioned the Blood king trying to understand what was going on.

"Skye has informed the light fae Elders what Bo has done"

"Skye?" Lauren asked unsure

"What have I done" Bo wondered aloud glancing at Kenzi as they tried to remember any transgressions the succubus had committed lately.

"You threw a water spirit, one of the oldest water spirits actually"

"Oh no" Lauren whispered her face turning deathly pale

"And that's bad?" Bo asked, as she turned to take in Laurens appearance.

"Lauren are you okay?" Bo worriedly guided Lauren to a seat. The trembling of the doctor was scaring Bo more than she would have liked.

"Do you want some water I can get you anything" Bo was so focused on Lauren she forgot about Trick and Kenzi. "Please Lauren is there anything I can do, do you need a doctor?" Bo was starting to panic, Lauren was human what if she got sick, Bo could fight any enemy but how to you battle being sick. Kenzi watched in concern as her best friend had a freak out right in front of her.

"I'm fine Bo" Lauren reassured her smiling despite the circumstances, Bo looked like she was about to drag Lauren off to the nearest hospital.

"I just should have put it together sooner"

"Put what together Lauren?"

"Skye's is a water fae"

"SO" Bo was beginning to get agitated what was the big deal about Skye. Bo just didn't see the appeal.

"Bo calm down" Trick intervened. "The legend holds that water fae are extremely powerful beings and like the sea they are hard to bend to anyone's will but their own. It was prophesised that one would be born strong enough to move the sea and unite the warring fae under one ruler."

"So they think I'm this all powerful dictator coming to take over the light and dark fae? Trick I didn't move the sea I just tossed Skye across the room"

"She is the embodiment of the sea" Lauren said softly wondering what this would mean for Bo.

"What do we do Trick" Lauren questioned worriedly eyeing the door

"You claim sanctuary so I have enough time to research and find an answer to this problem"

"Yo Trick" Kenzi decided it was time to speak up "Bo already threw this sea fae person or whatever, so who exactly is going to becoming after succubo cause she can handle it"

"Skye has told the Elders"

"No!" Lauren shouted unable to believe the words that Trick said. Lauren was stunned Skye would have known what they would do to Bo and yet she still told them. She tried not to show it but this new bit of information shook her to her core.

"I'm sorry Lauren I tried to get her to understand what she was doing but she claimed it was her duty to the fae to report it."

"I'm sure you did you're best Trick" Lauren nodded at him but she was still off in a world of her own.

Bo rubbed Laurens shoulder hoping to soothe the sudden tension from the doctor's body. She wanted to comfort Lauren but she wasn't sure how.

"Trick I claim sanctuary" Bo said almost absentmindedly her attention on the doctor and no one else.

He nodded at his granddaughter a sigh of relief escaping him. He knew it would only be a few more minutes before hell herself came knocking on the door. Trick prayed that they were ready to face whatever was to come.

….

"There she is" Skye snarled pointing towards the group huddled around the bar. Trick stepped forward

"She has claimed sanctuary, you cannot do anything to her while she is here under my protection"

"You foolish old man do you know what you've done!"

The hunters shifted uneasily on their feet. They were made for finishing missions, to see their prey standing mere feet away from them while they were unable to act was beginning to get to them

"Skye? What are you doing here?" Lauren asked

"Lauren Bo is a danger. The Elders have ordered her arrest"

"The Elders or you?" Trick questioned glaring at the offending fae taking up space in his bar.

"The Elders" The captain finally spoke his deep voice vibrating off of the walls

"We have be ordered to apprehend Bo the succubus"

"Good luck with that" Kenzi shouted from her place near the bar.

"Sanctuary has been claimed" Trick stated for the second time

"As you say Blood King" the captain replied nodding his head in Tricks direction, "But be warned we shall return for our prey" The group of hunters turned as one towards the door. Snarls could be heard from them as they marched out, exerting all of their will power to respect the rules of sanctuary.

Lauren rounded on Skye her eyes blazing with anger

"Did you do this? Did you report Bo to the Elders?" Lauren shouted unable to accept Skye's decision

"She is the one of the prophecy I owe it to my race to report it. It's written in the laws Lauren" Skye said her eyes desperately seeking out Laurens

"Please understand I did what I had to. It wasn't meant to hurt you Lauren"

"No it was meant to hurt Bo"

At those words everyone fell silent taking in all that had transpired within the last few hours.

"How could you do this?" Lauren asked quietly her body filled with hurt and betrayal

"Lauren" Skye said stepping forward. Bo moved slightly putting herself between the doctor and the water fae. Skye stopped moving glaring daggers at the succubus who had blocked her access to Lauren.

"I think you should move succubus"

"I don't think I will" Bo snarled her body tensing. Skye was a threat and she wasn't about to let anyone who was a potential threat anywhere near the doctor. Lauren rested her hand on Bo's shoulder stopping her from attacking Skye.

"Bo calm down" She stated firmly feeling Bo begin to settle

"Can we please talk Lauren, without the succubus present?" Skye asked throwing an angry glance at the succubus.

"Fine but then you must leave this bar"

"Deal" Skye would have agreed to anything to get Lauren to talk to her.

"Oh hell no Lauren she's dangerous!" Bo exclaimed

"And you're so stable right succubus" Skye stated in disbelief.

"It's my decision Bo, please respect that" Lauren stepped around Bo and lead Skye away from them and stopped right by the door.

Bo remained rooted to the spot angrily watching Skye waiting for a sign that Lauren was in danger.

"Woah there Bo Bo Hot Pants has got this" Kenzi said finally putting her faith in the doctor who had captured her friend's heart.

"Why would you do this Skye" Lauren questioned as they stood facing each other

"She's a danger to everyone if the prophecy comes true"

"Why didn't you tell me before you ran off to the Elders?"

"I thought… I thought if I told you, you'd tell the succubus" Skye muttered

"So you went behind my back to ensure Bo's capture"

"It wasn't like that Lauren! You're safer if she's locked up and controlled"

"You have no right to attack Bo"

"Why are you defending her!"

"Because she's my friend and I care for her. But more importantly why did you betray me!" At this point they were practically shouting at each other.

"You still have feelings for her" Skye snarled

"Is this what it's really about? You wanted Bo arrested so what?The competition was out of the way?" Lauren asked in disbelief

"That's not what happened!" Skye growled desperately needing Lauren to understand her reasons. She had done it for them. She reached forward latching onto Laurens shoulders as if to shake her.

"Listen to me" Skye began but stopped suddenly as Bo appeared out of nowhere

"I'd let the doctor go" She snarled shoving the water fae away from Lauren. Bo turned so she was between them with her back to Skye.

"you okay?" She asked softly completely ignoring Skye

"Yes" Lauren gently rubbed her shoulder where Skye had grabbed her. She was beginning to realize there was a lot more to the water fae then she had originally thought. Bo noticed the way Lauren touched her shoulder and she twisted to face Skye ready to attack her. Lauren saw what has inevitably going to ensure and she wrapped her arms around Bo's stomach

"I think you should leave Skye" Trick intervened wanting to stop the fight before it started. "You are no longer welcome here"

"Fine" Skye spat shooting the doctor one more pleading look before storming out the door.

Bo spun taking in sad expression on Laurens face

"Lauren hey" Bo said sensing a possible meltdown. Bo pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" She soothed, letting Laurens scent wash all over her.

"Bo you're in danger the things they could do to you and and Skye…. she how could she do that?" Lauren shuddered the day taking her toll on her body.

"Listen the Elders can find another fae who fits their prophecy. I'm going to stay right here with you okay? And Skye, she's an idiot. I never liked her" Lauren couldn't help but laugh before she remembered what else they had to worry about.

"Bo" Lauren said, needing to get the succubus to understand the severity of the situation. Lauren pushed at the body in front of her hoping to get out from Bo's arms. Bo merely squeezed tighter refusing to let the doctor go.

"Bo let go!" Lauren shouted slapping Bo lightly on the back

"No" Bo stated simply, rubbing her nose against Laurens neck "I like you just where you are"

"Bo this is serious we need to make a plan"

"We will but you smell really good" Bo mumbled into her neck her attraction building. How had she let so much time passed since she last touched Lauren.

Lauren felt her desire start to build but she ignored it. Things were already complicated enough they had too much to deal with, without adding this in the mix. As mad as she was at Skye they were still technically together and they needed to talk. Lauren pushed Bo's face up so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey" Lauren whispered losing her train of thought as soon as they locked eyes.

"Hey"

"We need umm we need to make a plan" Lauren said breathlessly while running her hands up and down Bo's arms.

Bo smiled at the spike in Laurens aura happy with the effect she had on her. Bo leaned forward so her mouth was right beside the doctor's ear.

"You're aura is delicious doctor" Laurens body shuddered at the sound of Bo's voice as her lips lightly grazed Laurens ear.

"Booooo" she murmured "You need to stop touching me so I can focus"

"But I like touching you" Bo whined like a little kid.

"Bo people came to arrest you don't you think we should focus on that"

"The only thing I want to focus on is you" Bo stated simply

Lauren melted at the words Bo said. She felt the smile as it spread across her face, being so close to Bo brought out a light-headedness that, as a doctor she found a bit concerning. She gently ran her hands along Bo's face running her finger over Bo's lips. Lauren pulled her closer smashing their lips together, completely forgetting where they were. Bo responded eagerly running her tongue along Laurens lips as she deepened the kiss. Bo moaned into the kiss as Lauren filled up all of her senses.

Trick watched as his granddaughter kissed the doctor. He tensed as he saw a tiny spark of gold flash as their lips meet. It happened so quickly Trick wanted to believe he imagined it. But as he looked at the two kissing in front of him he had a very bad feeling that what he saw was real.

"This is bad very bad" Trick muttered walking quickly away from the two of them. He prayed that there was an answer in one of his books. He heard Kenzi voice as he wandered into the back.

"Yo succuface release Hot pants we gots to talk"

Trick had a sinking feeling that everything was about to change.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl**

…**.**

"Nothing there's nothing here!" Trick roared his anger into the universe throwing his book across the room.

"Whoa there Trickster what's with the flying book spree?"

"I can't find the answer Kenzi" Tricks desperation leaking into his voice

"It's happening all over again and once more I cannot protect my family. The prophecy will come true and I will be sitting by helpless as the fae crumble around me"

"Who said anything about crumbling?"

"It was destined that she would come to overtake the light and dark, gaining power through gold, until darkness fell. While the King stands by chained in the dark as shadows overtake the world."

"Chains, that's creepy in a not fun way"

"It's a metaphor Kenzi, translated it simply means I will be unable to prevent it"

"Come on Trick do you honestly think that Bo would try to overtake the fae. I think you should have more faith in your granddaughter. I mean have these prophecies ever not come true?"

"No but often they are misinterpreted and come about in ways that were unforeseeable"

"Then why are you so convinced that my girl Bo is gonna go all evil?"

"I was unable to prevent my daughter from falling into the darkness how can I possibly guard Bo from the shadows" Kenzi remained silent for a few minutes mulling her thoughts and getting them in order.

"Bo's got us to keep her safe. She's got me, you, his Ashliness, Dyson, and Hot Pants. Were her family and we can get her though all of this together. She has all this support Trick with us around she won't fall, we won't let her."

"I hope you're right"

"I'm Kenzi I'm always right. Now let's go back out there before those two defile the very bar I drink from!"

"Lead the way" Trick found himself believing the tiny human who had weaseled her way into the fae world. Kenzi has more sense than all of us Trick muttered following her back towards the bar.

….

"Lauren" Bo moaned her mouth sealed to the doctor. Bo had Lauren pressed up against the wall as their tongues battled. Bo couldn't describe the feelings that were coursing through her at this moment. It was like being this close to the doctor brought out this sense of belonging, something Bo had been searching for her entire life.

"Promise me you're not going to get yourself killed" Lauren demanded as Bo trailed kisses down her neck.

"Why would that upset you doctor?"

"Don't joke Bo if something happened to you…" Lauren couldn't imagine her life without the succubus in it.

"Hey Lauren look at me, look at me please. I promise I'm not going to let anyone take me away from you okay?"

"Promise?" Lauren couldn't suppress the slight tremble of her voice as she asked Bo that. She knew that it sounded a little pathetic but well it was Bo and when it came to Bo Lauren wasn't very good at controlling her emotions.

"I promise" Bo vowed touching her forehead against Laurens as they stood there resting both panting to try and catch their breathe.

"Bo what about Skye and the Elders? What about my girlfriend? What about Dyson? There's so much to talk about and were standing here making out?"

"In fairness to us, we are very good kissers" Bo stated peppering kisses all over Laurens face

"BO!"

"Sorry. Lauren I don't know what to tell you. The Elders can send all the teams they want but trust me with Trick's help we will figure something out."

"And Dyson?" Lauren forced herself to ask the question even though Bo's answer would possibly break her heart all over again.

"He's history Lauren we broke up the night I ran into you and Skye at the bar."

"So what you saw us at the bar and got jealous and broke up with him. Is that supposed to make me feel better Bo?" Lauren pushed at the succubus wanting to create some space between them so she could regain control of her thoughts.

"It wasn't like that"

"Really cause it sounds like you saw someone else take an interest in me and decided to win me back. I don't know Bo. I just thought that when you came back after being gone so long that maybe you broke up because you missed me not because you were jealous. Bo you were the one who picked someone else over me!"

"I was scared okay! Dyson would look at me with those puppy dog eyes full of love and hope I just couldn't break his heart, not when we were half way around the world." Lauren tried again to get space but Bo refused to budge, standing firmly in the way

"I should have broken up with him the minute I saw how much it hurt you. When I realized that what I felt for him was completely overshadowed by my feelings towards you. Seeing you with Skye just made me realize how stupid I had been. How much I had hurt you, you deserve so much better than how I've treated you. I'm so sorry" Bo had tears starting to form as her emotions hit her. Bo stared at the love of her life standing inches away from her.

"For a succubus you're an idiot" Lauren mumbled drawing the succubus in for a hug. The speech Bo had given had warmed her heart. She understood that she should still be mad and upset at Bo. But in the moment, with Bo so close laying her heart on the line, Lauren couldn't find it within herself to think of the past. All she could focus on was the beautiful person standing in front of her. For the first time in months all Lauren could think of was the future that they could have

"I love you Lauren" Bo said tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too"

"Haha were quiet the pair aren't we?" Bo laughed herself and the doctor with tears running down their faces

"I think we should make out some more" Bo stated officially breaking up the emotional moment. Lauren smiled at the succubus as their lips meet, both women putting all of their pent up feelings towards one another into that one single kiss.

….

"Whoa" Kenzi stopped abruptly taking in her best friend who had the doctor pinned against the door. They were so fixated on one another Kenzi doubted that they even noticed her.

"Holy shit. Trick are they supposed to be glowing?" Swirls of gold lights randomly illuminated the pair, but Bo and Lauren appeared oblivious to it.

"No no this is very bad. Kenzi we must separate them now!" Trick shouted

"You sure Trick" Kenzi asked hesitantly "Cause I don't think Bo would appreciate being crotch blocked especially when Hot Pants is involved"

"Kenzi trust me this needs to stop before it goes any further"

"Okayyyy then Kenzi to the rescue; protect the alcohol Trickster I'm going in!" Kenzi cautiously approached them ensuring she stayed well out of reach of the succubus.

"BO!" Kenzi yelled startling Bo and the doctor.

"What Kenzi" Bo asked angrily eyes flashing at the person with the audacity to interrupt her and Lauren.

"Trick says we need to talk proto so you guys are gonna have to succubang later… and maybe in a room without me in it?" Bo rolled her eyes at her friend, twisting back to Lauren and capturing her lips again.

"Trick can wait" She pressed herself up against the doctor, growling at all the layers of clothing that separated them

"No Bo, Bo stop" Lauren said breathlessly, desperately trying to remember why they needed to stop.

"Come on the sooner we talk to Trick the sooner we can get back to this okay?" Lauren bargained with the succubus who merely groaned quickly pecking her lips. Bo grabbed Lauren's hand moodily storming over to where Trick was.

"Thank god" Kenzi muttered as she rubbed her eyes resigning herself to the fact that some sights could never be unseen.

….

Trick wearily sized up his granddaughter as he stood with one of the ancient texts laid out in front of him. Nothing separated him and the woman before him but the counter of the bar. He watched as Bo guided Lauren into a stool standing with her hands around the doctor as they looked at him expectantly. This must be done he reminded himself, no matter what, this time he would not fail. Trick cleared his throat

"I have found out some imperative information that pertains to the situation at hand"

"Well what is it Trickster don't leave a sister hanging!" Kenzi exclaimed

"I've translated the last part of the prophecy and I have figured out a way to prevent it"

"That's amazing Trick" Bo exclaimed enthusiastically hugging Lauren from behind.

"I told you Lauren, I told you that Trick would figure something out!" Lauren gazed up at Bo, the happiness radiating from her becoming contagious

"You were right Bo" Lauren whispered both getting lost in each other

"Ahem" Trick cleared his throat, snapping Lauren and Bo out of their spell

"It's not that simple Bo" Trick began attempting to get Bo to listen.

"But it is Trick, as long as we all stick together we can get through this!"

"You're wrong Bo" Trick's voice rang out cutting through all of them. His words settled leaving behind a trail of silence and uneasiness

"What do you mean?" Kenzi tentatively questioned the stoic Blood King.

"The key to solving the prophecy isn't sticking together it is staying apart"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bo was beginning to get agitated Trick was freaking her out but worst of all he was worrying Lauren, Bo could feel it. No one, not even her grandfather, was going to make Lauren uncomfortable. Bo moved so she was standing side by side with Lauren folding her arms and waiting for Trick to continue.

"I've looked at it and the light and dark will leave you alone as long as you agree to one thing. Bo this would save you from persecution!"

"If this is such good news why do you look so upset?" Bo questioned appreciating the gentle hand that had wound it's around her fingers.

Trick looked at Bo and Lauren's connected hands, and the gold glow that was coming off of them. He needed to act quickly before the bond was solidified.

"You have to stay away from Lauren" Trick whispered looking down unwilling to see the betrayal and hurt he was sure was going to be in his granddaughters eyes

"WHAT!" Lauren jumped up grabbing Bo and preventing her from lunging at Trick.

"You dare tell me to stay away from her" Bo snarled her eyes flashing blue with rage.

"Bo Bo calm down. Trick explain yourself and quickly before Bo hurts someone" Kenzi stated. Confusion surrounded the whole group as they tried to process what Trick was saying.

"Bo you fit every aspect of the prophecy except one piece. The golden conection. If you don't complete that there is no way it could be you. The fae know this, you would be safe." Trick's eyes looked pleadingly at Bo, willing her to understand. Bo merely stared at him, almost as if she wasn't really seeing him. Trick had never seen Bo look at him with suck disdain before.

"Trick dude talk faster, explain more" Kenzi shouted trying to convey to Trick that Bo was very close to snapping and without Lauren there Kenzi was pretty sure he would have been thrown across the room by now.

"The gold link refers to a bond between two people. It's much like a marriage bond, but when completed they can feel each other's emotions. It is said to be unbreakable once formed, although no one really knows" Tricks voice trailed off as he got lost in his thoughts

"Why are you unsure of your facts?" Lauren questioned tearing her eyes away from the succubus to focus on Trick.

"Because the last gold bonded couple died over a fourteen centuries ago. There are many legends, offering different explanations with different powers. Some say they hear each other's thoughts, one feels pain so does the other, some say they can know where the other is at all times…It has been so long the stories have become legends. I cannot honestly tell you what the golden bond really entails."

"So what it's a love bond?" Kenzi asked curiously

"Basically it connects two souls forever"

"What does that have to do with Lauren and Bo?" Kenzi asked feeling like she was missing something.

"Legend says that when the bond recognizes its other half, when they touch they will glow gold." Trick pointed to the gold shimmer around Bo and Lauren's hands

"Holy Shit Bo Lauren you guys are soul bond thingys that's so cool" Kenzi shouted pointing to their hands. Lauren and Bo, both stared at their hands before meeting each other's eyes.

"This is a lot" Lauren stated uneasily, what if Bo freaked out? Lauren wasn't sure she could handle it. Bo sensing Lauren's unease hugged her

"I think it feels right" Bo whispered into her ear. Lauren smiled into Bo's neck unwilling to let her go

"It is said to be an extremely powerful connection. Although the side effects of a bonding between a human and fae must be closely examined. I would have thought it impossible…"

"Why didn't this happen before Trick? We've known each other for years now" Lauren questioned her mind to curious to shut down

"From what I've read it can only be formed when there is complete trust between the two allowing the bond to present itself."

"That makes sense" Lauren said thinking back on her past with Bo. It had been filled with lies and heartache.

"If this is so powerful why do you want to keep us apart" Bo spoke her eyes cold

"If you complete the bond there will be no doubt that it is you. They will hunt you to then ends of the earth. Bo you are destined to destroy them!" Trick took a deep breathe knowing what he was about to say could turn Bo against him, but it had to be done.

"If you do this they will come after Lauren and not you Bo. She is human, they will kill her just to stop you" The room froze as Trick's words sunk in. Bo slowly unwound herself from Lauren turning to the Blood King.

"Listen Blood Kind and head my words. No one will hurt Lauren not while I'm here. If you come near her again I will kill you, blood or not. Stay away from me old man or suffer the consequences" Bo eyes were solid blue as she turned her back on Trick. _He is a danger to us. _We will watch him careful Bo promised. She was so enraged that even Lauren's presence couldn't keep the voices away.

"Bo hey honey calm down" Lauren grabbed Bo's face in her hands, gently placing a kiss on her lips

"We can get through this, and if the best way to keep you safe is to stay away then" Lauren gulped forcing her tears back "Then that's what we're going to do"

"NO!" Bo roared "I'm not letting you go. I don't care about them, there is no way were less powerful apart. I feel lost without you Lauren. I need you" Bo's brokenly whispered. Lauren analyzed the situation in front of her desperate to find an answer, but it was Kenzi who became the voice of reason.

"Trick you're wrong. I mean sure light and dark hunting for us is not the best thing, but separating those two is a bad idea. Unless you didn't notice Trickster Bo's not that stable without Hot Pants. She's a little on edge, as they say, when their apart. I would bet my life long supply of alcohol that if you force this then Bo is a hell of a lot more likely to become this big bad monster everyone's so afraid of"

Trick looked at his granddaughter, truly looked. It appeared Kenzi might be right. She was too connected to the human doctor. The link was there, solidified or not, he had been too late. If he forced this she would only unravel faster.

"You're right Kenzi" Trick stated nodding his head in her direction. "We need a plan of action. I'm going to call Dyson and Hale, were going to need all the help we can get." Bo glared at Trick not trusting his sudden change of heart. _He is a threat. _Yes Bo agreed he could not be trusted.

"I'll call Hale" Kenzi offered "He can never refuse his lil mama" Lauren moved to stand facing Bo. She was so thankful that they wouldn't be forced apart. That they would have a chance to see where their relationship was headed.

Bo grinned helplessly at her doctor, forgetting about Trick and her voices.

"I guess were going to be around each other for a while longer" Lauren commented

"I would have followed you" Bo stated honestly. She had just got Lauren back after Bo had been an ass. She was not about to let the doctor walk out of her life again

"I know you would have" Lauren didn't know if it was the bond that was supposedly between them. But she knew deep within her that Bo would follow her anywhere. For better or worse they were connected. Bo pulled Lauren against her, peppering kisses all over her face

"I love you"

"I love you too" Bo's heart soared at those words; with Lauren there she was safe.

"I think we need a drink" Lauren pointed towards the bar in front of them moving to grab some glasses. Bo watched her in awe, she was so beautiful. Lauren's presence was intoxicating, no one was going to separate them. She smiled as Lauren walked back towards her. With Lauren and Kenzi by her side she would be alright. Bo would protect them with her life. _We will make sure they are safe. _Bo nodded Lauren and Kenzi were the people she cared about. They could worry about prophecies later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl**

….

Bo walked into the makeshift kitchen spotting Kenzi as she finished pouring two cups of coffee. Her suspicions aroused, Bo slunk closer.

"What are you doing?" Kenzi jumped not having heard Bo sneak up on her.

"Holy Shit Bo! Could you make at least a little bit of noise" Kenzi sighed dramatically clutching at her chest as she tried to will her heart beat back down.

"You never answered the question"

"What the hell Bo? I'm making coffee" Kenzi pointed to the coffee sitting in front of her becoming a little concerned with Bo's attitude

"You drinking two cups now Kenzi?" Bo slowly stepped closer and closer to the human.

"Noooo. One's for Lauren, she looks like she needs it. She's been researching for like hours" Kenzi thought Bo would back off but her answered seemed to only enrage the succubus. Eyes flashing blue Bo snarled

"What are you doing looking at her? Do you think you can take her from me? Hmm. You will not like what will happen if you try. Because you are my friend I will give you this one warning. Stay away from Lauren" Eyes blazing Bo brushed past Kenzi grabbing the coffee and storming away to find her doctor.

Holy shit balls Kenzi thought someone's still working on her jealousy issues. Note to self she muttered, do not be nice to Hot Pants. Kenzi decided that her and Trick needed to have a talk, and they needed to have it very very soon for the safety of everyone. But first Kenzi needed to make more coffee, she did have her priorities after all.

….

"Hey" Bo whispered gently setting the coffee cup beside Lauren who was sitting on the floor surrounded by books.

"Thanks Bo" Lauren said distractedly, she was so focused on her research she missed Bo's sigh of disappointment.

"Lauren"

"Hmm"

"Lauren!" Shocked Lauren looked up to see Bo standing before her waiting to be acknowledged. She quickly jumped to her feet

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

"Lauren you need to rest" Bo disliked the slight begging tone that had snuck into her voice

"You haven't slept properly in days!" Lauren stepped forward wrapping her arms around the succubus

"I'm fine" Lauren muttered into Bo's shoulder enjoying the feel of Bo so close to her.

"Lauren" Bo moaned as she felt Lauren's hands run up and down her back. Taking advantage of the situation Bo tugged Lauren impossibly closer, molding their bodies together. She hoisted the doctor into her arms forcing them backwards until they fell onto the bed.

"Bo" Lauren laughed too happy to be angry. There was so much going on in their lives right now it was nice to be able to enjoy these moments.

"Bo I'm fine I swear! I'm just so close to figuring this out I can feel it"

"Lauren you're an amazing doctor and I know that you're going to stumble upon some miraculous discovery but right now you need to get some rest before you fall over" Lauren looked at Bo, whose face was filled with worry. Lauren gently stroked Bo's face, tracing the outline of her jaw before pulling her in for a kiss. Bo was all too aware of Lauren's body so close to hers. It had been far too long since they had been together, and Bo's self-control was seriously running out.

"I'm actually feeling rather energetic" Lauren stated trailing kisses up and down Bo's neck.

"Why doctor I do believe your trying to seduce me"

"Trying oh no Bo I'm succeeding"

"Yes, yes you are" Bo moaned as she forgot everything but how good it felt for Lauren to be touching her. Their lips crashed against each other desperately, hands grabbed at clothes as the need to be together overwhelmed them both.

….

"Trick we need Lauren's help" Dyson shouted as he and Hale hauled an unconscious fae into the Dahl.

"What's going on Dyson" Trick shouted as he surveyed the wreckage that had swooped into his bar

"He needs help Trick and the doctor is the only one with experience to be able to treat this" Hale explained

"Sanctuary has been claimed" Dyson and Trick locked eyes as they sized one another up.

"Why do you think we brought them here" Dyson shouted fed up with the Blood King. Hale took this time to intervene

"Nothing will happen to the doctor you have my word Trick"

"I'll go get her" Trick sighed, he had a feeling he was going to regret this.

….

"Bo? Lauren?" Trick knocked on their door hesitant of what he would see if he just barged straight in. Bonded couples were not known for their ability to share.

"What do you want" Bo yelled out clearly not in the mood to deal with Trick. Lauren gently nudged Bo

"Can't we just hope he goes away?" Lauren smiled at Bo, reluctantly withdrawing herself from the succubus's arms to throw on some clothes before answering the door.

"Lauren a fae is in desperate need of medical attention. Hale and Dyson brought him in, But…" Lauren didn't wait for him to finish she was already rushing into the other room. Bo sprung up from the bed, getting dressed as fast as she could. Worried Bo shoved past her grandfather to catch up with her doctor.

….

"What happened?" Lauren knelt down next to the unconscious fae glancing up at Dyson and Hale.

"We were checking out a building when our suspect jumped out and attacked. He has knife wounds" Dyson explained. Lauren went to work quickly finding the wounds and breathing a sigh of relief. They were mostly superficial lacerations. They would bleed a lot and would need to be stitched up, but there would be no fatal repercussions; he would survive.

"Bo I need my supplies, I think I left it in the room" Bo nodded but made no move to go, not wanting to leave Lauren all alone. The victim moaned attempting to roll on his side, as Lauren held him down with Dyson's help. Her hands were quickly covered in blood as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Bo! I need my supplies"

"Were on it doc" Kenzi shouted grabbing Bo's arm and practically dragging her from the room. She snapped her fingers in front of her best friend

"Hey earth to Bo, Lauren needs her doctory things and I don't know where it is, so get your act together and show me!" Bo slowly forced herself to listen to Kenzi. Lauren, she had to do something for Lauren

"It's this way" Bo started running something in her gut telling her she was needed back in the other room.

….

"Hale do you know what kind of fae he is?" Lauren needed to know, some fae were extremely susceptible to certain metals and needles. The last thing they needed was for him to have a reaction while she was stitching him up.

"He's light fae so I should have his record in my office" Hale just knelt beside them staring blankly at all the blood. He had never seen this fae before.

"Hale. Go get them" Lauren gritted out, still using her hands to block the wounds. She warily watched the wolf who was helping her. They had not had direct contact since Bo had broken up with him. She wished the succubus or even Kenzi would hurry back so she wasn't alone with him.

Dyson examined the doctor. Something was different with her, even her smell was slightly off but he was too distracted to be able to pin point it.

"I'm tired of this doctor" He said harshly breaking the silence.

"What Dyson?"

"You. I'm tired of you. You have gotten in the way of my relationship with Bo for years! And when you finally find another person to be with, you just have to keep taking what doesn't belong to you. Was Skye not enough for you hmmm? Did you need two powerful fae woman pinning after you?"

"That's enough Dyson" Lauren spat, not even almost in the mood to deal with the wolf. Dyson sat back, releasing his hold on the fae. He smirked at the doctor, reaching into his pocket.

"I would love to continue this conversation doctor but we don't have time" Lauren was starting to panic. The look in the wolf's eyes was causing her to panic. She looked to Trick for his help but the pain and sorrow written on his face was so clear Lauren almost felt bad for him.

"Trick what…." Dyson hit the doctor in the head, catching her before she hit the ground. He stood with Laurens body draped over his shoulder.

"You know this is the only way old friend" Trick looked away in shame. Guilt filling him as Laurens body hung so lifeless from Dyson's shoulder.

"Just leave now Dyson" Trick said in resignation, it was too late to change things now. Dyson strolled out the door of the Dahl barely even feeling the extra weight on his shoulder. He whistled a tune as he loaded the human doctor into his car. Things were finally starting to go exactly as planned.

….

"I got it" Kenzi shouted doing a victory dance. With all the research they had been doing, Lauren's medical supplies had been well hidden.

"Good job Kenz, now let's go"

"No victory dance?" Kenzi watched as Bo's whole body became ridged as if she was feeling something else

"Lauren" She whispered before running like a manic down the hall

"What the hell Bo" Kenzi puffed as she tried to keep up with the succubus.

Bo burst through the doors immediately scanning the room for Lauren. Her body filled with fear as all she saw was an unconscious fae and Trick.

"Yo lil mama" Hale caught Kenzi as she flew through the doors behind Bo.

"What's the hurry" Kenzi panted pointing towards Bo, unwilling to waste precious oxygen on words

Bo stalked towards the Blood King her eyes blazing blue. She reached him, picking him up by his neck slamming him against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Trick gasped as his air was slowly cut off.

"She went to grab something from the other room" Trick knew his lie would last for long but he was in desperate need of air. His words had a different effect as Bo only squeezed his neck harder slamming him again and again against the wall.

"You lie, she's not here I can feel it" Bo snarled

"Bo let him go" Hale ran forward to assist the Blood King. _Kill him and we will get no closer to finding her. _Bo reluctantly dropped Trick, smiling as he fell harshly against the ground. Bo needed Lauren, she was the only one who could calm Bo down. Bo could feel herself tremble as she became more and more unstable.

"Where is she" Hale skidded to a stop holding his hands up in the air. As confused as he was, he knew Bo was extremely volatile.

"I don't know Bo. Lauren wanted to know what kind of fae he was and I left to go check the files in my office" Bo nodded, immediately knowing that Hale was telling the truth; he was as oblivious as she was.

"You." Bo spat crouching down to Trick's level on the ground.

"You were the only one in the room with her other than Dyson and he's not here. I will ask one more time Blood King. Where. Is. She?"

Trick looked at Bo. Her eyes were blue and the air around her seemed to be crackling with power. She was about to explode and he feared for what she was becoming. He feared for what he had made her become. He should have never let his fear for her cloud his judgement. It was clear that Lauren had been the only thing keeping his granddaughter from falling apart. Trick coughed trying to clear his lungs

"Dyson, he knocked her unconscious and took her. I don't know where he took her, all I know is I was to ensure the room was empty so he could make a clean escape." Bo froze as she imagined Lauren hurt and alone. She had failed to protect her. Bo began to spiral into despair, she could be anywhere…._Enough. _I need help Bo thought desperately, I can't think properly. I can feel her pain, her confusion. I'll never be able to find her like this…. _Calm down_. _Let us out and we will bring the doctor back to us alive. _Bo gave in without another thought.

She had been so close to caving before she had bonded with Lauren. And now that Bo could feel the pain resounding down their link and could do nothing to stop it. She couldn't handle it, she was too unstable to be any good to Lauren. She needed to be in control, to stay focused and she couldn't do that with Lauren's feelings flowing through her. _Can you feel where she is?_ No, not really she keeps fading in and out. I think it feels close to the compound, Bo thought hesitantly._ We shall start there. _

Bo's friends watched as she stood in the middle of the room ignoring them all. When she finally came back to herself, her face was a mask, a cold, indifferent mask. Bo once more began to walk towards her grandfather. Don't kill him. Bo yelled, no longer in control of her body, we might need to question him later. _Agreed._

Bo marched towards the door swiping her keys off the counter top pausing as she neared the door.

"_When I find her Trick I will return here and I will kill anyone who was involved_" Bo stated in an emotionless voice, a voice that sounded slightly different, a little less like Bo.

"Bo wait" Kenzi shouted wanting to run after her friend, but was stopped by Hale. He sadly held Kenzi in his arms

"Let go Hale! She's my best friend I need to go with her"

"That's not Bo Kenzi" Trick stated painfully hauling himself off the ground

"Yes it is! What are you guys talking about" Kenzi became frantic as Bo got further and further away the longer they waited.

"If that's not Bo than who is it?"

"I don't know Kenzi, but we need to find out"

"Umm guys we have other problems. What about him?" Hale pointed at the unconscious fae still bleeding on the ground. "We need to help him first"

….

"Hello" Lauren groggily asked the darkness as she slowly came too. From what she could tell she was chained to a bed against a wall. The darkness was so absolute that she could barely see her hand right in front of her face. She winced painfully as a door was opened and light abruptly illuminated the room. She watched as a figure casually stepped into the room.

"Hello doctor" The voice said moving closer

"Skye?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl. **

….

"What the hell Bo!" Kenzi shouted jumping over the slumped body that was now bleeding profusely.

"You could have killed him" Bo continued to walk away unconcerned with Kenzi's qualms about her interrogation tactics.

"He had information I needed"

"I thought you could just follow the mystical bond with the Doc?"

"Something is blocking the signal we haven't received anything for a while now"

"But still. Bo Bo, I'm crazy worried about Lauren too but she wouldn't want you to kill people to find her. She wouldn't want you to give up who you are Bo" Bo stopped in the middle of the alley way, spinning to face the human. She's my best friend Bo whispered to the voices who were in control. _She is in the way. _Don't hurt her. _Fine. _

"You don't know what she wanted. I thought you were on team Dyson"

"Bo…."

"Enough, we will find her with or without you. But be warned interfere again and we will hurt you"

Kenzi stood there stunned. That wasn't her Bo. A chill shot through Kenzi's body, creeping up her leg, gliding up her back coming to rest at the base of her neck. Did she say "we" Kenzi thought, who the hell is we? She would figure out what was wrong with Bo later, right now she needed to catch up to her and make sure she didn't kill anyone

….

"What do you mean you can't find the succubus" Dyson roared flipping the table in front of him.

"Do you know how much work it was to get the doctor away from the succubus? All on the assumption that once separated Bo could be brought here. And now you have no idea where an extremely angry and powerful succubus is?" Dyson snarled, tired of dealing with incompetent people.

"I am sorry sir, but we lost her after she left the Dahl"

"Enough with your excuses/ Leave!" Dyson turned his back on the hastily retreating fae. His plan had been perfect. Separate Bo and Lauren, Skye would keep the doctor occupied and he could help Bo deal with her pain and she would remember why she had chosen him in the first place. But he needed her here where she could be contained. Dyson grabbed his jacket heading for the door, if you wanted something done it was best to do it yourself.

….

"She's close I can smell her" Bo stated sprinting forwards

"Bo wait! What about guards? Death ensnaring traps? You're not even listening to me are you?" Kenzi voice trailed off as Bo was already pounding on the door. It was a strange place. A large empty warehouse like building. It appeared deserted a perfect place for hiding out.

Bo was angry, no she was beyond angry she was in a calm furious rage. Looking at her you would think she was merely focused and still but beneath her skin she was brewing, moments from exploding. She needed Lauren like she needed air. It her them, physically hurt them to be apart from the doctor not knowing where she was or if she was alright.

If something had happened to the doctor… Bo stopped that thought before it began, if she let herself go there, all the effort she had put into no going completely mental would be wasted. _We have lost her scent._ What do you mean you lost her scent? It was there. _Clearly she has been moved, and they are blocking her somehow. But she is no longer here._NO! She's supposed to be here.

Bo screamed inside her head. It was an unreal experience to be in control but not at the same time. The voices could move her body, could speak for her and yet Bo knew she could take over again if she wanted too. But they both agreed that the fastest way to find Lauren was to work together and right now the voices had more control and stability than Bo did. They didn't discuss it but it was clear that Bo was hanging on by a thread. Bo's body clutched at her heart as a jolt ran through them. Bo focused hard trying to track down where the faint tug on the bond had come from. West we need to go West Bo commanded. _Alright. _

Kenzi watched as her best friend bolted from the room they had both been in. The warehouse was a bust, nothing left in the building. It was clear that whoever had been here had left in a hurry. It was unnerving Kenzi how still Bo stood. Like she was conversing but she sure as hell wasn't talking to Kenzi. Kenzi tiredly released the death hold she had on her knees. I really should have done more cardio Kenzi muttered as she gulped in a huge lungful of air before chasing after Bo. She was fairly certain the succubus didn't even realize that Kenzi was there.

….

Lauren flinched she could feel Bo's despair. She pretended to be just stretching. Skye was using something to block their connection. Lauren was sure of it. She felt cut off from Bo, like a piece of herself was missing. But randomly the bond would open for a split second it constantly took Lauren by surprise; having a sudden flood of emotions rushed at her before being just as abruptly shut off.

They had changed locations again while Lauren had been asleep, well sedated was more accurate. Lauren theorized that Bo had moved much faster than they anticipated so their relocation was hurried. From what she could feel Bo was not in a good place. Although Lauren wasn't either, kidnapping did not do good things for Laurens health. But she tried to remain calm, and keep her fear and panic down so that it didn't overwhelm Bo. A knock at her door, or prison cell, Lauren still was unsure of what it was dragged Lauren away from her thoughts.

"Lauren?" Skye gently opened the door peering around it at Lauren

"I thought you might be hungry" Skye walked forward setting the tray she was carrying on the bedside table. Lauren watched her from her place across the room, refusing to get any closer.

"More drugs to sedate me?" Lauren asked angrily, glaring at Skye.

"No Lauren I'm sorry but it was necessary to move you without detection." Skye explained patiently.

"Let me go Skye" Lauren demanded angrily standing to face off with the fae

"You know I can't do that Lauren"

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not safe for you or for the rest of the fae world. The succubus is out of control Lauren" Skye said as gently as she could, needing Lauren to understand why she did what she did.

"Bo isn't a danger to me!"

"How can you say that?" Skye couldn't remain calm, she wasn't known for her patience and she had finally reached the end of her very short chain. She and Lauren had been having the same argument every time Skye entered the room. "She has no control Lauren"

"You don't know her like I do"

"Yeah I bet I don't" Skye snipped

"Really? You kidnap me, drug me, lock me in a room and now you're jealous of me and Bo?" Skye winced at Lauren's words, when she put it like that Skye looked like a monster. Skye rubbed at her face tiredly.

"Look you're right I'm sorry. I just think you deserve better than her Lauren. She destroyed your heart or have you forgotten what she did to you" Lauren locked eyes with Skye

"She may have broken it but she put it back together. And she may have broken up with me but she never kidnapped me" Lauren stated pointedly taking satisfaction from the guilty look that washed across Skye's face.

"I am truly sorry for what this has come to Lauren"

"I know you are Skye. But you have to let me go. I love her and that's not going to change. Ever."

"I just…. We could have been so great Lauren, I made you happy, didn't I?" Lauren smiled sadly, this has to be the weirdest timing for a heart to heart with an ex she thought to herself

"You did Skye, but Bo, Bo makes me feel whole." Skye nodded sadly letting herself finally realize what she had been running from ever since she had first seen Lauren and Bo look at each other. She couldn't compete with what they had. Even when they were angry the love and desire for each other had been so obvious that Skye had been forced to look away.

"Skye let me go" Lauren gritted out firmly. She was done

"Lauren, it's still best for the fae world if Bo and you are separated"

"NO ITS NOT" Lauren shouted "WE NEED EACH OTHER" Skye took a step back the angry radiating off of Lauren, this was a side to her that she had never seen before.

"Please eat something I know you must be hungry" Skye quickly exited the room.

"Skye!" Lauren ran at the door but it was too late. She heard the lock slam into place. Bo please hurry Lauren whispered into the quite room.

….

Bo felt something break whatever had been blocking her form finding Lauren had been broken or turned off. Bo didn't care she knew exactly where the doctor was. _We will kill any who try to stop us. _The voices vowed forcing Bo's legs to move faster as they slammed against the pavement. Bo found herself once again agreeing with them. Nothing was going to stop them from finding the doctor.

Kenzi smiled slightly to herself as she pedaled after Bo. 'Borrowing' a bike from one of the roads they had been sprinting down had been her best idea all day. She was able to keep an eye of the succubus and not feel like her lungs were about to spontaneously combust. Kenzi pedalled faster as Bo took off like a shot. Looks like she found the doc Kenzi thought happily, the sooner Lauren was back the sooner Kenzi could be done with the exercising. It really wasn't good for her health.

….

Skye opened the door to Laurens room noticing the untouched food. The doctor was sitting on the bed staring blankly at the wall.

"Umm Lauren" Skye said hoping to reclaim Laurens attention. Lauren didn't move, refusing to acknowledge Skye's presence

"I umm powered it off, Bo should be able to locate you if she's looking" Lauren stood quickly

"She is" Lauren stated confidently.

"Good, I umm wanted to apologize again. I ordered the guards to leave, the doors are open. You're free to go I guess. I just want you to be happy" Skye looked at the ground, anywhere but at the human who she had come to care so much for

"I know" Lauren did know, she knew Skye wasn't a horrible person; she had supported Lauren when she had needed it most. If Lauren had never met Bo then maybe they would have had a chance. But in this reality they just didn't, even before the abduction and the fights happened. Lauren would never have been able to love Skye the way she wanted, simply because you couldn't give your heart away if someone else already had it.

Lauren spontaneously hugged Skye, choosing to ignore the thoughts in her head that questioned if she was suffering from stock holm syndrome.

"Goodbye Skye, you really shouldn't be anywhere near here when Bo shows up. She won't be as forgiving as I am" Skye nodded she had planned on being very far away, preferably on a different continent very, very far away.

"Goodbye Lauren. I hope the succubus is worth it"

"She is" Skye let herself get lost in Lauren's eyes, committing her to memory before turning and pulling open the door. Skye was ready to leave, she was not ready to come face to face with an angry succubus who looked like killing Skye had been on her wish list since the day they met.

"Oh shit" Skye muttered before Bo hand her hand wrapped around her neck lifting her off of the ground.

"You think I wouldn't find her. Did you think you could just take her away from me and I would let you? Hmm?" Bo emphasized her points by roughly shoving the fae against the wall.

"Lauren" Skye choked out looking past Bo to see Lauren standing in surprise, apparently unable to act quite yet. The shock of seeing Bo locking her in place.

"NO! DO NOT SAY HER NAME" Bo pushed Skye hard enough into the wall to break the plaster. Bo's body trembled from the exertion.

"You shall pay for this" The voices shouted at Skye. Bo agreed watching in satisfaction, Skye was thrown across the room smashing into the wall, sinking unconscious to the floor. Bo turned ready to strike again and stopped. Lauren was there in the room. Her Lauren was just a few metres away from her.

"Lauren" The voices whispered reaching out a shaking hand that had smears of Skye's blood dripping from it.

"Bo" Lauren tried to shake herself out of shock. Bo, her Bo was right there. It wasn't a dream she was really there. Bo moved forward flinging herself into Lauren's arms. It was going to be alright, Lauren was safe. Lauren pulled back so she could look into Bo's eyes. Her brow scrunched in confusion as she stared into Bo's vibrantly blue eyes.

"Who are you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl.**

….

"Bo don't!" Lauren shouted moving to stop her from attacking the unconscious fae.

"Holy shit Bo you can't just take off on a sister like that!" Kenzi panted bursting through the doors and pausing at what she saw. Bo covered in blood with Lauren standing between Bo and her ex's body was not the image Kenzi was expecting.

"She took you away from us for that she will die"

"No Bo I don't know what's happened to you but you can't do this" Bo merely stared at Lauren curiously not following her logic. To the succubus it was very simply she was protecting what was hers.

"Do this and I will never forgive you" The succubus stopped walking forwards as Laurens words sank in.

"She is unconscious. She's not going anywhere and I'm right here okay no one's taking me anywhere"

"She might try again" The succubus growled but was stopped by Lauren tentatively laying a hand on her arm.

"Look at me Bo please. See I'm right in front of you it's okay" Lauren said soothingly to the clearly unstable succubus. Lauren could feel Bo through their bond, it was still there but there was a degree of separation that never existed before.

"Ours" Lauren heard growled out before the succubus had buried her head in Lauren's neck, delightfully inhaling her scent. Lauren sighed in relief, glancing worriedly at Skye's body. She didn't appear to be severely injured but there could always be internal damage.

"This is weird" Kenzi muttered as Lauren gestured over Bo's shoulders to call someone. The first person Kenzi could think of to call was Hale, and that was exactly whose number she dialed

Lauren pulled back from Bo's tight embrace so she could stare into her eyes. Lauren tentatively caressed the succubus's face. It was Bo and yet her energy was different: darker.

"Lauren?" Bo questioned

"Bo?" Lauren gasped, as the beautiful brown eyes, quickly morphed back into blazing blue. "No Bo come back to me" The succubus simply stared at Lauren impassively.

"I know you're still in there Bo and I'm going to help you okay sweetie? It's going to be alright" Other Bo merely stared at its mate. There was no present danger so they were happy to sit back and observe the object of their obsession.

_Lauren!_ Bo shouted unable to regain control of herself. **Enough**. The voices replied **you needed us and now we are her. Fear not we shall keep her safe.** _Give me back my body__**! **_**Oh no, it is our body now**. The voices replied before blocking her out. Leaving Bo an observer in her own body. Desperate Bo tugged on the bond, only receiving a faint response. In her panic to find Lauren Bo had been so caught up that she hadn't realized how much control she had given over to her voices. The only comfort she took was from the apparent fascination they had with Lauren. The voices seemed as interested in her protection as Bo herself was.

"Hey doc, Hale says a team of medics are on their way, he umm also mentioned that Bo needs to not be here when they arrive to help her" Kenzi gestured to Skye. Lauren ran a hand through her hair stress written all over her face

"I thought as much. Okay Kenzi we can't just leave her here unsupervised. Did Hale say how long there would be"

"About five minutes"

"Right okay…." Lauren was very hesitant to separate herself from Bo or other Bo or Bo's body until she figured out what was going on. She got the feeling that it would not go over well if she suggested staying with Skye.

"Leave her" Bo's voice echoed around the room; cold and unforgiving. Lauren and Kenzi wracked their brains for any ideas, ignoring the succubus who was wrapped around Lauren's body stopping her from checking on Skye.

"Kenzi is Hale coming with them?"

"Yeah why"

"He can protect you, you're the only one who can stay with her. I need to get Bo out of here"

"I understand Lauren but Bo's not really…. Herself right now"

"I know." Lauren turned her attention back to the succubus who was still holding onto her tightly.

"Bo"

"Yes" Lauren readied herself for any response, she was about to test out her hypothesis

"I want to go to the Dahl. Alone"

"NO! It is not safe! We will go with you to ensure your safety" Lauren smiled with relief, maybe getting Bo to sanctuary wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

"Way to put up a fight blue eyed Bo" Kenzi commented.

"Kenzi meet us at the Dahl as soon as you can. Call if anything goes wrong, and please let me know how she is. Her injuries don't appear life threatening but there could be complications"

"I'll let ya know doc"

"Good" Lauren pried herself away from Bo's body walking purposefully towards the door only to be stopped suddenly by someone grabbing onto her hand. She watched curious as the succubus interlaced their fingers before pulling them both forwards. The warmth of Bo's hand against her comforted Lauren more than she had thought possibly. She could still feel Bo, she knew that she was in there and she would make sure she got back to where she belonged: with Lauren.

….

Trick wasn't sure what he was expecting when the door to his bar was flung open but Bo and Lauren walking into it hand in hand was not it.

"Lauren! Bo!" Bo completely ignored the man he was not a threat so he required little of her attention.

"Hello Trick"

"Lauren are you alright?" Trick moved forwards as if to embrace Lauren but he was stopped by an angry looking succubus who blocked Lauren completely from his view.

"Bo he's your grandfather!" Lauren said exasperated. This Bo was being a little to protective.

"He let you be taken away he is not to be trusted"

"Its alight Bo, see I'm stepping back. I don't want to take her away from you" Trick was unnerved as blue eyes tracked his every move. He couldn't recognize the granddaughter he had come to love and care for in those calculating eyes.

"What happened Lauren" Lauren was swaying on her feet. It had been an extremely long day. Being kidnapped, dealing with Bo but not Bo. Lauren could feel the headache that was quickly approaching. Lauren went to tiredly answer the blood king but was cut off

"Lauren is tired she will be answering no more of your questions" Other Bo interrupted. Practically carrying Lauren from the room, to their temporary bedroom.

Lauren normally would have found being interrupted annoying but the day had finally caught up with her. She leaned heavily against the body that was supporting her. She needed a good eight hour sleep, she was after all only human.

"Hey?" Lauren questioned sleepily

"Yes"

"Promise to wake me up when Kenzi gets here"

"Why" Other Bo looked at the doctor intensely, easing her onto the bed before laying down beside her molding their two bodies together.

"Please it would make me very unhappy if you didn't"

"We shall wake you" The succubus gently sucked on Lauren's neck enjoying the feel of her beneath their lips. God the doctor was better than anything they had ever experienced. Lauren satisfied with Bo's response let herself succumb to the dream world tricking herself into believing just for a moment, it was her Bo holding onto her.

….

"Well see the thing is Trickster apparently super succubus Bo and normal Bo have one thing in common"

"And what is that Kenzi" Trick questioned, tried already. Kenzi couldn't help but chuckle as she thought of her best friend

"Both of them are seriously whipped. I mean all the doc over here had to say was I want to go to the Dahl. And blue eyed Bo all but offered to drive her here. Although between you and me" Kenzi whispered conspiratorially, leaning closer to the Blood King,

"I would not suggest taking Lauren anywhere without Bo. That does not go over well, trust me" Kenzi finished her story by throwing back a shot and slamming it down on the counter.

"Mama needs sustenance Trick" Kenzi moaned eyeing him pitifully "Do you know how much running I did today. I'll tell you, I ran! Far distances, in heels. Have you tried to run in heels? It is not fun. No wonder the girl always fall when she's being chased in the movies" Kenzi mused getting sidetracked

"Kenzi!"

"Yeah Trickster"

"I believe you started this conversation with Trick Trick Bo's gone crazy and is going to kill us all. Please explain that" Trick sighed, sometimes it was like pulling teeth

"Oh I may have slightly exaggerated. I have reassessed and I think imminent death is still a few days away so phew right" Kenzi whipped pretend sweat off of her forehead smiling at Tricks pained expression.

"Alright alright. Something appears to have taken over Bo's body. She's there but not in control and still totally in love and crazy protective of Lauren"

"Oh is that all you forgot to mention" Trick asked sarcasm dripping from every word

"I also broke a nail" Kenzi held up her wounded hand for inspection. "It's going to take days to heal" Trick started to walk away "Hey I don't have super sexual healing powers! For us mere humans this is a big deal" Kenzi's voice shouted after him. Trick just kept walking he needed to talk with his granddaughter or whoever was in control. Talking to Kenzi first was not the best idea he had had in his many years on the earth.

….

"EVONY" Dyson howled stalking into her office, ignoring her receptionist and slamming the door behind him.

"You swore to me this would work! You gave your word that she would be mine"

"Hello wolf" Evony greeted Dyson lazily not understanding what he was all worked up about

"What exactly is your problem? Let me guess a certain succubus keeping you up at night?"

"Enough" Dyson growled

"Fine fine ruin all my fun" Evony waved her hand in the air "What's the problem with Bo?"

"She has run off after the human doctor and I can no longer contact the fae who was holding her"

"How is this my problem?"

"Because" Dyson snarled leaning over the desk to get right in Evony's personal space.

"Once the doctor figures out what happened to Bo how long do you think it will take her to link you to all of this? Hmm. The human is smart. It is only a matter of time before she discovers the reason behind Bo's… problems"

"Are you threatening me wolf?" Evony stood up fast, sending her chair flying backwards as she stalked around the desk to confront Dyson head on.

"No I'm warning you to prepare yourself"

"For what"

"For Lauren" At that Evony had to laugh, what was a human doctor of the light going to do against the leader of the dark fae

"And what exactly is the human going to do to me? Give me a shot?"

"She's going to tell Bo" At Evony's blank expression Dyson realized she hadn't been informed yet

"Haven't you heard? Apparently this new version of Bo is even more concerned with Lauren's safety than the other one. Have you seen what she did to Laurens ex-girlfriend? She's in intensive care at the hospital, she was lucky apparently she'll survive" Evony was leader of the dark, she feared very little but this new information was causing the hairs on the back of her head to stand up.

"Your point wolf"

"She will see you as a threat and this Bo deals with threats with a lot more violence than the other one did"

"And just exactly what do you think she's going to do with you?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I never saw this coming. You swore to me that infecting her would make her stronger, protect her, and increase our bond to one another, not throw her into the arms of a human!" Dyson exploded

"And you swore to me that she was your mate" Evony hissed her voice as cold as ice. "Seems like we were both wrong" Dyson growled anger warming his insides

"She is my mate. I have chosen her"

"She hasn't chosen you pup" Evony bit back fear creeping its way into her mind. An out of control succubus was dangerous, an out of control infected succubus who listened to the directions of the human doctor was catastrophic.

Dyson ignored Evony's comment,

"We need a plan"

"What you want me to do? Help get you your girlfriend back? I am the leader of the dark fae!"

"No I want help in ensuring that we both live through this so I have time to get my mate back" Evony paused considering her options. Dyson was a powerful ally to have and with the cards the way they were she needed him on her side, at least for now

"What did you have in mind?"

….

Trick rubbed his forehead warily. First the prophecy and now this. How was he supposed to protect his granddaughter from herself? Trick picked up another old text from the shelf. From what Lauren and Kenzi had told him, and Bo's actions herself, it appeared something was infecting his granddaughter

It was fascinating Trick thought how dependent possessed Bo remained on Lauren, almost as if all parts of Bo were bonded to the doctor. Trick paused, the bond, he may not know what was wrong with Bo but he could use the information he had found to help them.

"Lauren! Kenzi!" Trick shouted rushing into the main part of the Dahl arms full of books.

"I have an idea"

"Do you know what's wrong with crazy blue eyes?" Kenzi asked

"I have a theory. Where is Bo?"

"She's resting" Lauren stated "but it will only be a matter of minutes before she realises I'm not there"

"Can you spell codependent?"

"Kenzi!"

"Right sorry, not the time. So what's the plan Trickster?"

"Lauren, you said that for a second she was herself again?"

"Yes why?"

"I've been researching the connection between you two. There are ancient stories and tales of the power of the bonded couple. If Bo is possessed as you think we can perform a blocking ceremony"

"A what-now Trick?" Kenzi was very confused.

"A blocking ceremony it is a ritual to separate parts of the mind. But its last recording was from over a century ago. It only works with a bonded pair. Lauren you would have to anchor Bo's mind so that she remained herself and the other was blocked. It wouldn't destroy it, but it would bring Bo back and give us more time"

"Whoa there, I know the docs a genius but how's she supposed be an anchor exactly?"

"I don't know. The text simply says 'your love will guide the souls'" Trick looked imploringly at Lauren,

"How do we do it?" Lauren asked

"It could be dangerous Lauren. I'm not even sure if it will work"

"If it's the only way to save Bo I'll do anything" Lauren stated firmly. She needed her Bo back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl. **

…**.**

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed and taken an interest in the story!

-T.

….

Bo felt like she was drowning. Everything around her was a thick darkness but what scared her, what made her claw at the air to escape was the silence. It was deafening. It crept through her body like a thief stealing the air from her lungs and sending shivers of fear prickling up her spine. Bo needed help: she couldn't see, couldn't breathe, and couldn't think.

"BO!" Bo paused sound there was sound! She knew that voice, would know it anywhere it was embedded into her very soul. For the first time since she found herself in her dark prison she attempted to use her voice

"L…La…" Bo kept trying, working to form a name "Lauren" She whispered why was she hearing Lauren's voice?

"BO! BO!" Bo squinted in the dark. Where was Lauren? Or was Bo just hearing her voice? Bo decided it didn't matter. Just hearing her voice calmed a part of Bo's soul. Bo relaxed fighting back the fear of the dark. She would be brave, for Lauren she would be brave.

"Bo please Bo I need you" Bo turned worriedly in the dark. Lauren sounded scared; desperate. When Bo found her way out of her cage she would make whoever scared her Lauren pay..

"Bo please if you can hear me follow my voice. I need you to find me Bo" Bo moved towards where the sound was coming from. The darkness was so thick she didn't know if she would crash into something. The fear returned, the darkness, the silence. She was alone, abandoned, left behind. Bo shivered her head pounding. No no. Bo steeled herself. She wasn't alone, she would never be alone. Lauren was with her, Lauren's soul was bound to hers. Drawing strength that only Lauren could give Bo moved forward again, this time with confidence. If she crashed into something she would pick herself up. She refused to stay in this dark pit when Lauren needed her. It's all right Lauren she thought. I'm coming.

….

"Trick are you sure this is working?" Kenzi asked in fear watching the ceremony take place before her.

"It has to Kenzi" Trick shouted back. Lauren and Bo's body where placed on the floor, their hands touching. A circle of ancient herbs and odds and ends that Trick continuously sprinkled as he walked around and around the circle. Bo was unconscious but Lauren was staring intently at her motionless body.

"Call to her again Lauren were almost out of time"

"What happens when time runs out?" Kenzi questioned

"She stays in there"

"No I won't let that happen" Lauren was exhausted. It had taken all of her energy to use the bond to map out Bo's brain, with Trick's guidance of course. And now the last part of the ceremony was here, but if Bo didn't wake up all their hard work would be lost.

"Bo you listen to me right now I need you to wake up. Come back to me" Bo stirred slightly, shifting a little in Lauren's arm. Everyone held their breath but Bo relaxed again.

"Come on Lauren wake her up" Kenzi shouted

"I'm trying Kenzi" Lauren shouted desperately. If she failed and Bo was lost to her….

"Bo you wake up right now!" She shouted at the figure lying in front of her. Bo stirred again

"Lauren she's close but were running out of time" Trick called to her, as he walked slowly around the circle in the middle of the Dahl.

"She's gonna wake up" Kenzi tried to reassure herself. "When has Bo every resisted Lauren?"

"Two minutes Lauren" Trick shouted glancing at the timer that was set on the counter of the bar.

"Come on Lauren use your feminine wiles!" Lauren and Trick both sent Kenzi a look of disbelief.

"What! Bo's totally whipped just…. I dunno do whatever it is you did to get her in the circle in the first place" A light shown in Laurens eye. She had an idea

"Bo Dennis you wake up right now or we will never have sex again!" Bo shot up gasping for air. Lauren lunged forward dragging Bo into her arms.

"Thank god you're safe" Lauren breathed out stroking Bo's hair as she rocked her back and forth in her arms. Bo struggled to her feet, never releasing her hold on Lauren. Trick quickly broke the circle with his foot as he and Kenzi rushed forward.

"Seriously Bo" Kenzi stated slapping her best friend on the arm "That's what woke you up?"

Bo looked down sheepishly while Lauren blushed.

"Don't know what you're talking about" Bo muttered burying her face into Lauren's neck. God she had missed her.

Lauren couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. Her Bo was here, in control of her body. Lauren could feel in deep within her soul. Lauren leaned into Bo's embrace letting her hold on the conscious world slip away knowing that the people she loved were safe.

"Lauren!" Bo caught Lauren before she hit the ground cradling her gently against herself.

"Trick what's going on?"

"It's alight Bo, she's just exhausted it took hours to enact the ceremony. Not to mention the time it took to get you into the circle in the first place"

"But she's going to be fine right? She's going to wake up?" Bo was on the verge of a panic attack

"Yes Bo. Why don't you both go lie down?" Bo stared down at the bundle in her arms

"Yeah that's not a bad idea"

Kenzi walked over to Trick slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Look at them Trickster it's like Juliet and Juliet"

"Yes Kenzi because being possessed and losing control of your body is so very romantic"

….

Bo woke up suddenly noticing the warm person who was asleep beside her a few moments ago was no longer there. Lauren, Bo thought where did she go? Bo staggered out of there room searching for her.

Lauren sat on the bar stool swivelling in her seat so she could face the person hovering just inside the door. Trick and Kenzi stood on either side of her and they looked as happy as she felt.

"Hello Skye" Lauren acknowledge her with a nod

"Hi Lauren" Skye took a tentative step forward

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Skye you were the one who ended up in the hospital, I should be asking you that"

"I know. It's just Lauren I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I know you'll never forgive me but just know that I'm sorry"

"I know you are Skye" Lauren replied tiredly she really wasn't up for sincere apologizes from ex-lovers right now.

"I came here to warn you Lauren. After everything I put you through it seemed like the right thing to do"

"Warn me about what?" Skye moved closer so they were a few metres away when her view was blocked by a very pissed off succubus

"I thought you were still in the hospital" Bo spat advancing upon the water fae.

"I just got released"

"And you thought you would come here and comfort Lauren?" Bo questioned backing Skye up until her back hit the wall and there nowhere else for her to escape.

Bo growled wrapping her hands around Skye's neck.

"Trick" Skye gasped out "I thought you said you performed the ceremony already!"

"We have" Lauren pried Bo's hands away pulling her back into her body and walking them a few paces back.

"Bo I need you to calm down"

"She took you away from me!"

"I know sweetie but right now I need you to let me handle this okay"

"Fine" Bo pouted glaring at Skye while letting her body rest against her doctor.

"Are you alright Skye?"

"Yeah I'm just peachy" Lauren was tempted to go to her but she wasn't comfortable with what Bo would do if she moved towards Skye.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding Bo she came to warn us"

"Warn us about what?"

Coughing Skye struggled to her feet, deciding that her next big gesture of good faith would involve more fore sight.

"The elders have made a decision"

"The light elders?" Trick questioned watching as Skye shook her head

"No, all of the elders. They came together for the first time in centuries and came to a decision"

"What is it Skye" Skye looked pained as she rubbed at her throat

"They're going to take Lauren"

"What do you mean take her" Bo growled tensing in Lauren's arms

"Bo sanctuary only works on those who are free, as a slave of the light Lauren has no claim to it" Trick explained softly.

"Why didn't they take her before?"

"I argued against it. I told them it would only speed up the prophecy but they have stopped listening to me" Skye explained

Lauren stumbled out of Bo's arms understanding what was going to happen. They were going to use her as bait to lure Bo in, and it would work. Bo would never leave her in their hands. They would both be captured.

"Lauren" Bo turned pulling her into a hug "I won't let them take you, I'll protect you I promise"

"I volunteered to deliver the official warning. Lauren will be taken by tomorrow at noon, or the succubus may turn herself in. Those are the only two options, I am so sorry" Skye bowed her head.

"We'll run. Come on Bo me, you, hot pants on a road trip!" Kenzi exclaimed

"It would never work Kenzi with the light and dark working together it would be mere days" Trick explained

"And we still don't know what's wrong with Bo. The ceremony is only meant to be temporary" Lauren muttered the severity of the situation hitting her hard. Lauren stumbled backwards allowing herself to fall onto the bar stool. It was too much, getting Bo back only to lose her again? Lauren wouldn't be able to survive. She felt the world spiralling voices fading in and out she felt like she was floating.

"Lauren?" Bo called gently worried when she didn't get a response. Closing her eyes Bo forced herself to reach deep stumbling through her mind until she came across the glowing gold chain. Wrapping two hand securely around it Bo began to follow down towards Lauren.

Lauren?

Bo?

Hey I was worried about you!" Bo's words forced Lauren out of her trance like state. She spun locking eyes with Bo who was staring at her with concern

"It's gonna be okay babe I promise" Lauren shook her head, it wasn't possible.

"Bo"

"Yes"

"You're talking to me"

"Of course I am Lauren" Bo was very confused with how Lauren was acting. Why was talking to her so strange

"Bo you're talking to me without opening you mouth"

"What Lauren don't be ridiculo…. You're not speaking out loud either are you?"

"No"

"So is this some kind of telepathic thing?"

"I think it has to do with our connection. This is very strange" Bo inwardly smiled sometimes Lauren was just to adorable.

"I think it's amazing. I feel so close to you right now Lauren" Bo purred.

"I feel it to Bo"

"You're so beautiful you know that"

"So are you" Bo could feel her heart swell, she could hear the love behind Laurens words, could feel her emotions as she felt them herself. Bo needed to be closer, needed to physically touch Lauren.

"You know Lauren if no one else can hear us"

"Yes Bo?"

"I missed you beautiful" Bo practically purred. Lauren gasped, reading the blazing desire in Bo's eyes.

"Bo we need to focus on the the umm we need to figure out the problem with the fae" Laurens voice was breathless even in telepathic form

Smirking Bo strode towards Lauren pulling her into a passionate embrace. As their mouths moved against each other, Bo's senses were overwhelmed as she felt Lauren filling up all of her senses.

"I love you Lauren"

Lauren didn't reply reaching up to pull Bo closer to her, barely noticing when Bo picked her up and carried her towards their room. Everything else could wait but right now they needed to be with each other, to fully believe that they weren't imagining things, that they had each other back in their arms.

….

"Well that's was awkward" Kenzi commented staring dumb founded at the doorway where Bo and Lauren had just exited through

"I hmm well Kenzi I believe my granddaughter was compelled by the bond to reaffirm their ahh "

Kenzi burst out laughing at the pained look on Trick's face

"Well Trickster from the sounds of it they should be 'reaffirming their connection' all night long" Even Skye smiled, albeit somewhat sadly at the strange turn of events. Trick wearily rubbed at his forehead

"They are being irresponsible they need to focus on the situation at hand! This is no laughing matter! If Lauren is taken Bo will follow and when they are both captured there is nothing that we will be able to do to save them!"

"Whoa Trick. They just need a little time. Bo just got back from her trip down crazy lane. They're not irresponsible they're just well their two crazy kids in love. They need a minute to be happy, to forget that their lives are in grave danger… again." Kenzi's eyes bored into Tricks with an intensity that was startling. Trick stared into the eyes of someone who knew more than she should.

"You may be the Blood King and her granddaughter but Trick I would be very careful with Bo when you talk about Lauren. Cause if you force her to choose it's not gonna be your side that she goes to:

Trick nodded silently glancing at Skye who was staring unseeing at the wall. Shaking herself Skye turned to Kenzi

"I am sorry for how this has turned out. If there is anything I can do please call me. Trick, Kenzi" Nodding at them Skye walked slowly out of the Dahl.

….

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes and you most certainly just showed me" Smiling Lauren rolled over kissing Bo's lips gently, savouring the taste. Lauren pulled back lying her head on Bo's chest listening to the steady beat of her heart.

Bo squeezed Lauren tighter refusing to let go.

"I won't let them take you Lauren" Bo swore

"I know Bo I know" Lauren replied sleepily letting herself drift off with the sound of Bo's beating heart lulling her to sleep.

"You are mine and I will protect you

….

Bo paced anxiously slamming back a shot of vodka from the bar. Willing herself to be filled with the courage she desperately needed to take those few steps towards the door. It's the only way to save her. It's the only way Bo muttered desperately. They would come for her she knew it. Lauren would go with them and she would chase after her. She would follow Lauren anywhere and they knew that. They would hurt her to get to Bo, she knew it. They would both be captured and nothing Bo did would save them. This was the only way, they only way to save the one thing that mattered the most to her and yet Bo hadn't moved from her current spot.

The prospect of actually leaving Lauren behind terrified Bo, shook her to the very depths of her soul. It had taken all Bo had to sneak out of their bed, leaving Lauren soundly sleeping. Lauren would wake up soon and see that Bo was missing. If Lauren found her she wouldn't have the will power to do what she must.

"Going somewhere Bo?" Trick questioned stepping out from the darkened doorway

"What do you want Trick?'

"Were you really planning on leaving in the middle of the night? Sneaking off without telling anyone"

"You don't understand! They're going to take her away at least this way…."

"What Bo? This way they take you instead? Torture you? Kill you?"

"YES!"

"You're an idiot. Do you really think dying will fix everything?"

"I have to protect her"

"And dying is how you do that?"

"Without me they won't be after her!"

""Without you she does not exist you fool!" Trick was furious.

"What are you talking about?" Bo growled stepping towards the Blood King.

"You are a soul bonded pair" Trick got out through clenched teeth.

"You're are so selfish do you not realize how you're actions have consequences"

"I know were bonded!"

"But you do not understand. You run around making choices Bo and you never face the consequences. You are young, extremely young, there is so much of the fae world that you do not understand. Things that every fae knows!" Bo hated being talked at like she didn't know anything.

"What. Is. Your. Point"

"My point is that every fae being knows what happens if a part of your soul dies. So does the rest of it" Trick stated like it should mean something important to Bo.

Bo angrily shook her head at Trick. Whatever he was saying she didn't understand and she was feed up.

"Fine." Bo stood determined to walk out the door. Growling at his granddaughter's stubbornness Trick shouted after her

"Your souls are connected they are a part of each other! If you are killed your soul dies." Bo spun to face him, suddenly dreading where this was heading.

"If you die Bo, Lauren dies too"

….


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl. **

…**.**

Bo stared blankly at her grandfather willing her brain to try and comprehend what had just happened.

"What are you saying Trick?" Trick sighed tiredly

"You are two bonded souls once this process happens to survive you both must be alive"

"What does that even" Bo stopped noticing that Trick was looking past her at something else.

"Lauren" Bo breathed out moving towards her but she was stopped by Laurens raised hand

"Don't Bo, just don't!"

"Lauren" Lauren shook her head furiously at Bo

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice that you had gone? What was the plan Bo was I supposed to wake up and notice that you were missing and everything would suddenly be fine!" At this point Lauren was screaming, the fear of losing her loved one turning into rage.

"I just wanted to protect you Lauren" Bo whispered her heart breaking at the pain in Lauren's eyes

"You can't protect someone if you're dead Bo" Lauren spat back ignoring the tears that were slowly trickling down her face. Bo flinched, reaching out telepathically only to hit a brick wall. Desperate she slowly moved forwards ignoring Laurens attempts to stop her. Bo pulled Lauren into a hug holding her tight.

"I'm still mad at you" Lauren mumbled into Bo's shoulder letting the succubus lift her up and carry her back to their room.

"Bo we need to talk" Trick shouted after her

"Not now Trick, Lauren needs me" And to Bo the conversation was finished. There was only Lauren to look after now.

Trick stared worriedly at the clock, their time was slowly running out.

….

You lied to me Morrigan" Dyson growled leaning heavily onto her desk.

"What now dog?"

"You swore that the injections would poison Bo's mind. You promised me she would be mine!"

"And…."

"And she's back with that human!"

"She is back with who she belongs"

"SHE BELONGS WITH ME!" The Morrigan laughed piteously at the pathetic look on Dyson's face.

"The injection I gave you came with grave warnings dog, if you choose to ignore them then that is your own fault"

"You swore it would corrupt her mind, make her thoughts only focused on her one true mate. She was supposed to be focused on nothing but me!"

"It appears that the succubus's heart lies with a mere human. Is that what hurts Dyson" The Morrigan questioned cruelly leaning forward against her desk to get right in the other fae's face

"Are you sure it's your heart that's been hurt and not your pride?"

"How dare you" Dyson snarled launching himself across the table towards the Morrigan intent on making her pay for her comments. Dyson was yanked back by his jacket, his face inches from her face.

"One does have body guards for a reason dear" The Morrigan said calmly her face unflinching.

"Get him out of my sight" She ordered the two men who had him locked in their grasps.

"You owe me Evony! After all I've done for you, you promised me my mate!" Dyson howled as he was forcibly removed from the room.

"No dog, I promised nothing. I merely said she would follow the path fated for her. It appears you are not on that path" Grinning wickedly Evony waved her hands smiling as the door was closed drowning out Dyson's yells of betrayal. Evony loved it when she gained the upper hand.

She glanced down reading a text message from her assistant. Someone wants to meet with me to gain information. And it's urgent, whoever could that be, she mused. Laughing she spun in her chair, if the next part went according to plans, she would have a doctor and a succubus under her control very, very soon. Evony paged her assistant

"Tell the Blood King that I will see him now"

….

Kenzi blearily stumbled out into the main part of the Dahl. She ambled over to Bo, who was slouched over the bar, taking a seat in the stool next to her.

"Wuz crackalakin Bo-balicious?" Kenzi muttered tiredly.

"Lauren's mad at me"

"Did you go all blue-eyed on someone again?"

"NO!"

"Hmmm did you make out with someone who was not Hot Pants"

"KENZI!"

"Right sorry totally whipped I forgot, so what'd ya do to deserve the cold shoulder?"

"Imayhavetriedtoturnmyselfinwithouttellingher"

"Yeah wanna repeat that with spaces, and pauses for ya know breathing and dramatic effect?"

"I was going to sacrifice myself to save her, to save us I guess"

"Well Bo Bo that was extremely stupid of you"

"I'm aware thanks Kenz, but I had to do something, I had to protect her" Bo whispered brokenly.

"I hear ya Bo. I understand, you gots to protect our Doc, but did you think what she would do to the both of us if she found out that you had left her"

"Both of us?"

"I'm the best friend succuface I'm collateral damage. Have you seen those movies? The best friends is always the first to be blamed. But my point is, Laurens gots some mad abandonment issues. It kinda balances out really, you have jealously and mommy issues ohh I wonder if she has daddy issues cause then you guys would be totally messed up and totally perfect for one another!" Kenzi squealed.

"KENZI!"

"Right were getting of track Bo. You guys are together, souls and bonds and forevers. That sounds kind of dirty doesn't it? Whatever, not the point. Bo I know I don't have a bonded partner but Trick is all about the eternity and forever connection you guys have, which means when you get a stupid idea into your head you have to talk to your girl."

"I know…. that now"

"So what stopped you anyways?"

"Trick. He said that umm souls can't live without being complete"

"Holy shit balls, so what one of you dies so does the other! That's messed up Bo Bo" Bo stared at Kenzi trying to process how quickly she had gotten to the conclusion that had taken Bo much, much longer to reach. Shaking herself out of these thoughts Bo focused on Kenzi.

"Yeah we're a packaged deal to the end"

"What's the Doc say about this?"

"She's researching"

"So go ask her"

"I'm not allowed back into the room until I 'fully appreciate how much of an idiotic moron, who doesn't care about others feelings' I have been and how 'monumentally dumb my self-sacrificing ways are'"

"Whoa Hot Pants didn't hold back did she"

"No she didn't." Bo said wearily

Kenzi burst out laughing unable to handle her thoughts and Bo's face

"What's so funny Kenz?" Bo questioned tiredly

"It's just you're a succubus and you're never going to get laid again!" Kenzi tried to get her laughing under control, gasping for air "Can succubus's get blue balls?" Kenzi giggled, the stress of the past few days and the look on Bo's face was just too much to handle.

Bo stood up glaring at Kenzi

"Lauren was right you are immature"

"Ahhh take that back! You wound me with your mean words!" Kenzi clutched at her heart feigning hurt.

Bo continued to walk away stopping near the door way to stick out her tongue at Kenzi. Who was folded over the bar laughing uncontrollably.

….

"Am I forgiven?" Bo questioned quietly, standing by the door way staring tenderly at Lauren who was sitting on their bed reading. She looked so…. Lauren. It made Bo want to run to her, throw her arms around her neck and never let go. God she loved this woman, more than anything, more than anyone.

"Bo" Lauren sighed putting down her book.

"It's okay I get it. I was an idiot. I should have never tried to leave without telling you or saying goodbye. I know that, I do."

"Bo were together you have to talk to me. You have to include me."

"I always include you Lauren"

"NO you don't BO! And that's the problem. You're always trying to protect me! Always trying to save me. I'm the one who gets left behind in the lab while you go gallivanting about saving the day without me"

"I…. I thought you loved your lab"

"I do Bo. That's not my point. You count on so many people, Kenzi, Hale, Dyson, and Trick. But never me" Lauren fiddled with the book in her hands. Being with Bo was the happiest she ever remembered being, but she always felt so insecure about their relationship. With the bond it had gotten better, being able to feel what Bo was feeling definitely helped, but here she was trying to run away again.

"I count on you Lauren, I need you more than anyone"

"Do you really Bo? Or is it just because were bonded that we ended up here"

"What are you saying Lauren" Lauren threw the book on the bed jumping up to face her mate.

"I mean is the bond the only reason you're here Bo? Do you really believe without it we would be together? Or have you forgotten that before we could feel each other's emotions and share thoughts you consciously chose Dyson?" Bo angrily wiped at her eyes which were slowly filling with tears

"I made a mistake Lauren. I never meant to hurt you like that. You know if I could go back in time and change it I would."

"But you did Bo. You left me! And this morning you were about to do the same thing. I thought you were done leaving me behind. I guess I was wrong"

"NO! Lauren no! Sweetie please listen your right about everything, okay. I was wrong this morning I know that. But I'll make it up to you somehow"

"Were never going to be done are we?"

"Done what Lauren" Bo shouted as Lauren brushed by her on her way out the door.

"Done hurting each other" Lauren whispered turning to face Bo with the tears stains glistening down her cheeks. They stared at each other, two tear filled eyes separated by mere feet but it felt like more than that. A void was forming and as much as she tried, Bo couldn't get through the mental blocks Lauren was putting up. She couldn't hear her thoughts, feel her emotions. After being so used to it, Bo just felt empty.

"Don't go" Bo cried softly

"I'm sorry Bo, I'm going to sleep in the other room for tonight."

"Lauren" But it was too late she was gone. Bo cried openly, not the beautiful tears of the movies, but the sorrow filled heart wrenching sobs that come from within and nothing you do can possibly prevent them from spilling out.

….

"Yo Lil mama hows it hanging" Kenzi turned in her seat hitting Hale with the back of her hand.

"What took you so long?"

"Ouch sorry I am the Ash it takes me a little longer to ditch all of my responsibilities than it used to"

"Fine Sir Ashliness, thanks to you we only have like six hours until some big bad guys show up to take the Doc"

"I tried to stop it Kenz, but they wouldn't listen to me! Why be the Ash if you're just going to be ignored?"

"We don't have time for this Hale" Kenzi stated rolling her eyes at him

"They ignored you that sucks but we need a plan"

"I hear ya Kenz, but what are we going to do? We can't stop both the light and the dark fae."

"No but we can turn them against one another so they won't be so focused on us?"

"Tried that already but the Morrigan won't be deterred"

"Well come on Hale! We have to save them. Bo's going to go berserk if something happens to Lauren! And the Docs gonna get hurt and…." Kenzi took a deep gulp of air as Hale encircled her with his arms. He slowly rubbed soothing circles up and down her back

"Its okay Lil' mama I got you. It's going to be okay, I got you" Hale tried to reassure Kenzi but for the first time in a long time he didn't see any way out.

….

"Do we have a deal than Trick?" The Morrigan questioned smiling happily at the Blood king.

"Yes we do"

"And the doctor, will she agree to the terms?"

"I'll talk to her but she will see it is the only way" Trick got up from his chair hating himself for the bargain he had just made with the dark fae.

"Good" Evony waved her hand dismissing him. "See you soon Blood King" Trick nodded stopping at the door as Evony's words carried after him

"I would hurry Trick, time is running out and I want the doctor here before noon or the deal is off"

"I'm aware of your terms Evony" Trick replied sadly closing the door behind him

Evony smiled, I don't think you are Blood King, I don't think you are.

….


End file.
